Dancing for Life
by banygirl03
Summary: Bella is a ballet dancer in NY. after and accident she has to move in with her father in forks. she meets the cullens and jasper. can he make her dance again. full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Dancing for Life

Rated: M

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Summery: Bella (17) is a ballet dancer in NY and lives with her mom & Phil. After a terrible accident on stage the doctors say she probably will never dance again. Not being able to deal with her daughter's pain Renee sends her to Charlie where she has to go to a normal high school without dancing and music. She meets the Cullen's (all vampires) and falls in love with Jasper. Can he make Bella dance again?

Bella is still clumsy but when she's on stage she's confident and never falls!

**AN: I'm still working on my other story but somehow I needed a change. I wanted to write a story about Bella and Jasper and here it is. I hope you like it and I desperately hope for reviews. The more you write the sooner I will post more.**

**Love & hugs**

**Your banygirl03**

_______________________________________________________________________-___

"I don't care! This is my home mom! You can't just send me away!" I screamed and stormed away.

"I will not listen to you….."

I slammed my door shut and sat down on my bed. I looked at a picture of myself. Me dancing at a show on Broadway.

I was so happy once. When I was still a dancer. Since I was 4 I danced ballet. I was the best in my class for the last 5 years. But that was 6 months ago.

I still remember the day like it was yesterday. I danced for a show with songs from Fred Astaire. It wasn't ballet at all but there were a few songs for ballet. I was the star of the show.

And than I fell. I twisted my angle. At least that's what I thought. I passed out when I tried to stand up and only remember waking up in a hospital. The doctors told me my leg was broken several times. I had to wear a cast for almost 8 weeks. And afterwards I had to do "walking classes" as Phil always used to call them. I hated it but I had hope. Hope to soon stand upon a stage again. Just being myself.

2 months ago I had to go to a check up. That when they told me. I would probably never dance again. And if I would it would take me years to recover. And by that time I would be out of dancing anyway. So my life ended here.

And now my mom thought of my as a burden. She talked to Charlie. My dad. I talked to him every day. We were close but for my career I decided to stay with my mum and he accepted it. I would go to Forks every holiday. I haven't been there the last 2 years so Charlie came here. To see me dancing on Broadway. He would stay a week o 2 and leave. And I missed him. We always had so much fun together. But my career was my life. Now she wanted me to give it up.

Go to a normal school, she said. Stay with your dad, she said. She always said things. She never asked.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks. And I turned around pressing my face into my pillow.

I would have to go to Forks. A small town. People would know me. They would talk. But I would go.

The next day I started packing. I left most of my summer clothes here. There was no use for them in forks. I only took a few dresses that could be worn with jackets or jeans.

When we drove to the airport I didn't say a word and when I went to the gate I didn't say goodbye. I left my phone in my room. Along with a letter. Saying goodbye in my own way.

I know it is cruel but she deserved it. The whole flight to Seattle I was awake. A man next to me tried to talk to me a few times. I didn't answer him. Charlie picked me up in Seattle but when I landed he wasn't there. I tied to call him a few times at home but he wasn't there so I tried work. They had a bad case and Charlie couldn't make it. So in took a bus to Port Angeles. And Charlie sent a friend to pick me up. 3 hours later I was finally home.

Charlie was already there.

"Daddy" I screamed and ran up to him. I used to do that all the time and I know he loved that. Even now. He gave me a big hug and kissed my forehead.

2hey princess. How was the flight? I'm so sorry I couldn't pick you up but we had a big accident just out of town and I couldn't leave!" he looked like a little kid that was just about to be punished.

"It's ok. I'm home now."

We talked for hours until I had to go to bed. My room was still the same. Painted white, on one side of the room there was a wallpaper of a ballet dancer. Dad had to put it there when I was 6. An antic mirror was standing at that wall. There was a bed and a table and a closet. The closet was new. Dad told me he bought it because he knew I had to lot of stuff. Living in NY you turn out as a shopaholic. He showed me the bathroom. He made some space for me where I could leave my things. He told me that in the guest room next to my room there was supposed to be a bathroom by now. But they had a little bit if trouble and it could still take a month or 2. But I would get my own bathroom. I already wondered why there was a door. When I got back I tried to open it but it was locked. Just like the bathroom door on the floor. Weird.

Tomorrow was my first day of school. I bought a car a few weeks ago and let it get send here. It was a 2009 Mercedes CLC Sport Coupe.

I tried to get some sleep but it didn't work. I was awake almost the whole night and when I finally fell asleep I had to get up again.

I took a shower and got dressed and a cute white dress that ended just above my knee. I wore blue flats to it and a matching wool jacket. I put my hair up into a ponytail and put light make-up on. I wore a long golden necklace with a small key on it. I packed my stuff, grasped the back and headed out the door. Charlie was already gone but he had left a message on the kitchen table.

_Dear princess_

_I hope you have a good day and meet new friends. I will be home around 6 so we can still do something. _

_Don't forget to eat breakfast and don't drive to fast. When something's wrong just call me. I bought you a new phone that is already in your back._

_Remember I love you_

_Your dad_

I put the note into my back and looked at the phone. He had bought me the new Samsung Omnia. That guy was crazy. Hopefully he didn't tell mom about it.

I grabbed my key and drove to school. Arriving there I still had time. I sat down in my car and tried to relax.

I suddenly noticed that I hadn't thought about dancing since I arrived here. Maybe that was good.

I got out of the car and went to the secretary. She gave me hundreds of papers to fill out. When that was done she gave me a school plan with all the buildings and a schedule for my classed. First was English. I tried to find the right building and pumped into a guy.

"I'm sorry!" I said. All his books where lying on the floor. The guy had brownish-blond hair. And a baby face.

"That's ok. I'm Mike by the way."

"I'm Bella. I'm new here. Just came from NY."

"You're the chiefs daughter right?"

"Uhm… yeah" I whispered. I hated to be just called the chiefs daughter. I was so much more. I was a dancer. A human being. So much more than just the chief's daughter. I smiled.

"Could you to tell me where my first class is? I seem to be lost."

"Sure. What's you r first class?" he took the papers from me and smiled. "Oh English that's great. We can go together. And the next is Spanish. Together again. No sports but French????"

He looked at me like I was crazy. I just shrugged and smiled. I didn't feel like telling him the real reason for mew not having to go to any sports lessons. I always hated them and because of the injury of my leg I would never have to any class again. I could do that but my doctor said I had to be careful. Charlie made sure I wouldn't have to go to any sports classes. He had explained m situation and got me out of it. Said I couldn't even walk right. The believed him.

I noticed that Mike was staring at me. And I didn't like it.

The whole time till the end of Spanish I sat next to him. I met Jessica his girlfriend and Angela and Ben and Eric and Laura. Eric told me about the newspaper and that I would be their headline for next week. I had to give them an interview and he already knew the real reason I was here. It surprised me and he thought I was mad. I just smiled and told him in my most dramatic voice "Your never save of the press and paparazzi"

He laughed and everything was alright. He would write bout my accident so I wouldn't have to say anything. And I was more than fine with it. My next class was French. Angela and I walked together.

"So… is it hard for you to be here now?" she looked shy and I smiled at her letting her now it was ok.

"A little. I love my dad and after that lunch break I think it won't be as hard as I thought.2 I smiled her and saw her eyes beam up. During lunch I had noticed how Jessica and Lauren had treated her. Not like friends normally do. I didn't like it. But I also saw the way Ben smiled at her and held her hand under the table.

"Guess I have to leave you now. Thanks for walking me down here." I gave a quick hug and got into the classroom. Normally this class was for seniors. But since I couldn't do any sports I this was the only chance.

I walked up to the teacher gave him the paper and he grumbled something about sitting down. The only free seat was next to a boy. I looked at him.

He had blonde hair and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. He smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down.

"Hello. I'm jasper" he said and held out his hand. I took and noticed how cold they were. He lightly squeezed my hand and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Hey I'm Bella"

"Your not in any other classes" he looked curios and I smiled.

"No I'm not in my senior year yet. But I can't do sports and this is the only free class. And since I had to take French classes in my old school this is the perfect solution."

The teacher started speaking and I really tried to concentrate but it was too hard.

I looked at Jasper. He looked…. Beautiful. His face looked relaxed. His eyes had the colour of caramel. His body looked strong. He didn't have muscles like crazy but I bet if he got into a fight he would easily win. He wore a blue shirt that matched my jacket and pair of jeans. And he wore cowboy boots. He had a jacket with him that lazily hang above the chair. When he looked own onto his book his hair fell into his face and I had to keep myself from bushing it back. It looked soft and just perfect to loose your hands in it. His lips were perfect. Not to small and not to big. Just right. Right to kiss.

He looked up as smiled at me. It was the most amazing smile I had every seen in my life.

We had to do a partner work. Do an interview.

"So ladies first…." He whispered in a cute accent that made me shiver once again.

Next chapter will be in Jasper POV and now PLEASE PUSH THE LITTLE BUTTON!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I just checked my mails and all those amazing people wrote me. So I tried to write a little faster now here is Chapter 2. ****Hope you like it and don't forget to push that little button at the end.**

**Thanks to: ****Nevaehell****, ****shiloh92****, ****xxHeartlessxDeathxx****, ****Navygirl14****, ****SelfConfessedtwilightObsessed**** and ****LiseH**** for the lovly reviews. And I really love guys in cowboy boots. That's sexy. I know I'm crazy. But… what can I do. **

**Thanks to all those who put me to their favourites. **

**Love and hugs**

**Banygil03**

I noticed the way she looked at me. And I couldn't help but stare at her a few seconds.

She was beautiful. She had deep brown eyes. Her hair was a light brown and had the slightest waves. I wish she would have left it open. Letting it fall around her face. She had a beautiful face. A cute little nose and pink full lips. I would love to kiss those lips. She smelled like a summer night. Fresh and like flowers covered by rain. Alice had told me about her. She saw her coming. Saw us being together. Saw us dancing. I goggled her and found her story. I felt bad about it.

But now it hurt me. The last few months I trained myself on being around humans. Carlisle took me with him to the hospital so I would get used to the smell of human blood. I would come to school more often. Just because Alice saw us. Me and Bella. When I saw her picture on the internet I was thrilled. She looked like an angel. But that she sat in front of me and smiled shyly at me she was even more beautiful. And now was the perfect chance for me to ask her questions.

"Well I don't really know what to ask you…2 she said and looked down onto the floor. She was embarrassed and once again I felt bad. I wanted her to feel comfortable around me.

"Ok then I will start. So how old are you Bella?" I thought it was a good started.

"17. You?"

"18. What's your favourite colour?"

"I love blue. But also white and pink. Where do you come from Jasper? I noticed that accent." She blushed again and oh how I loved it.

"I come from Texas, I moved down here with my foster family from Alaska."

"Wow. Foster family?"

"Yeah my parents died a few years ago and the Cullen's took me and my sister Rosalie with them. What about you- you came from NY right? Why did you come here?"

"Well I was a great dancer. Ballet. I had an accident and moved here because my mum couldn't handle me anymore. I guess she just wanted to have more time with her husband Phil. And I was burden. That stupid…." She looked up and blushed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't talked like that."

"Why don't you dance anymore?"

"I can't. The doc said I will never dance again. I will have to start a new life. Something normal." She stuck out her tongue and I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to taste her. I had to laugh. The way she looked was adorable. Her nose was wrinkled it the most adoring way and her eyes sparkled even though I could feel her anger.

"Anyway. My turn. What do you do in your free time?" she looked shy again.

"Uhm, well I read a lot. And play guitar. And well, me and my family love to play baseball. Sometimes. Not often but sometimes."

"My dad loves football. He used to make me watch it all the time when I was little. But I also made him watch ballet shows with me. Most of the time he fell asleep and I snuck out and got all kind of candy stuff because he didn't allow me to eat any." She laughed. A musical laugh.

"Why?" "Well my mum didn't want me to eat candy and when she found out I gained weight she would scream at my dad. I always had to be the perfect little ballerina. But ever Thursday my dad and I went to the local diner and ate there. And for dinner we ate blueberry pie and ice cream."

I chuckled. I could imagine her sitting in front of a huge ice-cream can, her face covered with it, her eyes with that happy sparkle and her laugh. She probably looked adoringly.

"What are your hobbies? Beside dancing?"

"Not much. I love everything about ballet. But I love shopping. Not like shop till you drop. But every now and then I love to go shopping. I love reading as well and I love listening to my music. And I love cooking. But dancing… well dancing is my passion. Its what I live for. Or used to live for. Its weird to have so much free time now. Before the accident I used to dance at least 3-4 hours a day. And now… now I sit around and do nothing. I think I will have to find a new hobby." She shrugged and even though she pretended like all this didn't effect her much I could feel her pain. I could feel how hard this was. And I could see that she struggled to not cry.

"Ask your last question and than you can go." I heard the teacher say.

"Well its officially your turn. But I have a question."

"Ok" she whispered.

"Would you like to sit with me during lunch tomorrow? I want you to meet my family. Well not my parents but…" I felt so stupid. Meeting the family is something you do after you go on a first date.

"I would love that." She smiled and started packing her things. Somehow her back stuck on the chair and all her belongings went flying around our table. "Oh shit!" she whispered and I had to smile. That sounded cute.

I helped her find everything and she walked away. That's when I noticed she left her phone on the table. I quickly grabbed it and typed my number into it. Thanks to vampire speed it didn't take me long and I could hurry up to find her.

"Bella" I shouted. She turned around and looked to me. I just saw her. Nothing else. Just Bella. I didn't notice anyone else. And again she looked like an angel. The way she looked at me made me realize that I stared at her.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to…well… you left your phone and I just wanted to give it to you."

She smiled again. Thank god.

"Thank you." When she took it her hand lasted just a second on my hand but her heat was burning my skin. It felt like this touch would be something I would still remember in a million years. I smiled and went to my last class.

I wondered if she would even notice my number. But I had to wait. Maybe she would call.

_Bella POV_

My last class seemed like it would never end. I was watching the clock and every second went by slower. When the bell finally rang I grabbed my things and went to my car. Outside I walked past Jasper and another guy. He was tall and looked extremely strong. Like… like a bear. I bet if he gave me one hug I would be dead.

I waved to Jasper and he smiled, waving back. I did notice the way he stared at me in the hallway. And I have to admit I liked it. I never really had a boyfriend in NY. I went on dates. Not many. But dancing was my life and a boyfriend didn't fit in. probably because no guy could ever grab my attention enough to leave dancing behind. But I loved talking with jasper today. It was so easy. Like I already knew him a few years. He seemed to be easy. A guy to spent a lot time with and always have fun.

I drove home and did homework. Charlie was supposed to be her around 6. When I looked at the clock I noticed that only left me a little about an hour to cook. He wanted to go out. But I knew how much he loved my cooking and I wanted to surprise him.

When I was almost done I heard his car pull up the driveway. I still remember when I was a little girl and spend my summers here. I knew exactly when he would be home. I could hear his heavy steps on the front porch, when he hung up his gun and went to the kitchen. He would look for me and when he found me he would hug me. I loved his hugs. Even now. They made me feel safe.

"Hey Bells." He shouted.

"In the kitchen dad" I heard how he hung up his gun and stripped out of his jacket and shoes. Like always. 2what are you cooking. That smells great" he came to stand next to me and gave me a quick hug and peeked into the oven.

"I made chicken ragout and noodles. I know how much you love it!"

"I love you Bells." He gave me another hug and this one lasted a little longer. I let myself fall against him and sighed. At that he started rubbing small circles on my back and I would love to spend more time here but that wasn't possible.

We ate in silence. Almost. I would ask about work and people from town. He would answer. When I started doing the dishes he sat down on the table with beer and watched me.

"How was your day?"

"Well…it was great. I met a lot of people and made friend with Angela Webber and Ben… I don't remember his last name and Eric and also Mike Newton."

"You look happy. Seems like you had a good day."

"Yeah I did. It was better than I thought it would be."

"Good. I'm happy. For you I mean. Well I'm going to watch some sport. You can come if you want."

"Nah… thanks dad, I guess I'll just go upstairs and take a shower and read a little. Oh and thanks for the phone dad. I love it." I ran up to him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Its ok. I want you to be happy here. I love you."

"Love you too."

I finished the dishes and took a shower. Up in my room I decided I should call Angela. We didn't get a chance at work. And I wanted to talk not only about the way Jessica treaded her but also about Jasper.

When I looked at my contacts I saw a number I didn't knew.

JW

Who is JW?

I hesitated for a second but then decided to call JW. Whoever that was.

"Hello?" said a well known voice on the other end.

"Jasper?"

"Hey Bella. I see you found my number." He sounded amused.

"Yeah I did. But why JW?"

"Well jasper Whitlock."

"Huh I thought you were a Cullen."

"No. my original name was Whitlock and only the really close ones get to know it."

I smiled at that comment. So he liked me. It wasn't just my imagination. We talked a little while. At least I thought it was just a little while when I looked at my watch I saw it was already 8.

"Hey Bella. Can I ask you something?"

"Uhm sure"

"Ok uhm… I really would like to take you on a date."

I smiled. He wanted a date. With me. My smile grew even bigger.

"That's wasn't a question. It was a statement." I wanted to tease him a little.

"I'm…uhm... well… would you like to go on a date with me? Is that better?"

"I would love to go on a date with you. But when?"

"Friday. After school the two of us are going to drive to Seattle."

"Seattle?"

"Yeah. I want to surprise you with something."

"Ok. I tell Charlie about it. And tell you tomorrow if he's fine with it."

"Ok."

"Well goodnight then Jasper"

"Goodnight Bella. Sleep well."

When he hung up I went downstairs. Charlie was still watching TV. A movie.

"Dad?" I asked.

"What's up princess" he patted the seat next to him and I snuggled to his site.

"Daddy I have to ask you something." Daddy always got him. This simple word was magic.

"Sure."

"Dad there is a boy at school. Jasper Cullen. And he asked me out. On Friday after school. He wants to take me to Seattle."

"I don't know bells. I want to meet him first."

"Ok. I'll tell him."

"Alright."

I went up to my room and grabbed my iPod. I looked for the perfect song and found James Brown "I feel good". I loved that song.

I send Jasper a message and soon god an answer.

**I'll be there on Thursday evening. J**

I started dancing around like crazy.

By the way I love the song "I feel good". Don't forget the button!


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper POV

I was on my way to Bella when I got her message

Dad said ok but only when he gets to meet you first. How about Thursday? B

Meet her father? Well I'm a vampire he's not that scary. I quickly texted back and ran again.

Normally I spend my nights lying in bed. I couldn't sleep but I liked to pretend. I liked to lie in bed and listen to my surrounding. I loved to read in bed. But now that Bella was in my life I could definitely find something else to occupy me.

When I reached her house I climbed up the tree to her window and what I saw surprised me. Bella was dancing around in her room. Crazy dancing.

She wore white short pants and a white top. The top was not long enough to cover her stomach and it showed little of her skin. I would love to run my hand across that skin. Her legs looked so smooth and she had a light tan. Not crazy tanned like a chicken. Just a light tan that looked natural.

She wore blue socks with white bows. She looked so cute. Her face looked relaxed and happy.

_When I hold you in my arms  
I know that I can't do no wrong  
and when I hold you in my arms  
My love won't do you no harm_

and I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
So nice, so nice, I got you

When the song ended she put her iPod away and lay on her bed. I listened to her heartbeat and her breathing. Soon she was asleep. But the blanket didn't cover her and I could see that she was closed. I slipped to into her room and covered her.

"Jasper" she whispered and for a second I thought she was awake. But she was dreaming. About me

"Jasper I love you" she loved me. "I love you too" I whispered and ran a finger along her cheek.

I sat down on the floor next to her and watched her face. Yes I could definitely get used to spending my nights here.

When it was around 6 I went back to the house where Alice and Emmett already waited for me. I told them about Bella and Alice jumped up and down. Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

Edward didn't really like the idea about me being with a human. But I could handle it. I wouldn't hurt her.

Esme and Carlisle were happy for me. They always thought I spend too much time alone. I hoped this would change now.

On my way up to my room I ran past Edward. "I can smell her all over you. It's disgusting. Jasper this isn't good. Don't you understand? You will kill her. She's just a human girl. What do you think will happen when you tell her you're a vampire? She won't stay."

"You don't know anything Edward. She won't run. I will make sure she knows I will keep her safe."

He stormed always being angrier than ever. I know that Alice and he had a few problems but I just didn't understand why I should feel bad about my feelings for Bella.

I quickly got dressed and ran outside. At least I tried. Esme stood at the door and grinned at me. "Jasper I heard about your plans for Friday. And I just wanted you to know that I'm happy for you. And hopefully I'll meet her soon" she gave me a hug.

"Of course mum. You will meet her. Maybe Saturday if everything goes right. Thursday I'm going to meet her Dad. I'm a little nervous. But don't tell the others."

I went to the Jeep and we dove off to school.

I saw Bella's car standing there on the lot already and saw her sitting in it. She looked nervous.

I got out of the car and walked over to her. When I knocked on her window she jumped. She obviously was in deep thoughts. I smiled and opened her door.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey Bella" I threw my arms around her for a second. She felt comfortable.

"How was your night?"

"Good. I read a little. Yours?"

"I danced. Crazy dancing." She blushed. How beautiful. It looked just right.

I offered her my arms and she slipped her tiny hand in it. She wore no nail polish. I looked at her. Today she was dressed in a pair of white jeans and ballerinas. She wore a grey shirt with Mickey Mouse on it. It looked cute. Her hair was open but one side was tucked behind her ear. She wore a light make up and lip-gloss.

Oh how I would love to kiss those lips. On her left arms was a bracelet with an angel. She more a matching necklace. And no earring.

"So you're coming over on Thursday." She asked.

"Yeah I'll be over around 6. Is that ok?" She struggled with her bag which seemed to be quite heavy. I took it from her and she lay her head on my shoulder. There was something so intimate about it. I gave her a quick kiss on her head and stiffened. I just kissed her.

But I saw her smiling and only snuggling closer. We stopped in front of her first classroom and I gave her another quick kiss on her head, gave her the bag and smiled down at her.

"I'll see you for lunch. I'm going to pick you up after you're Spanish class."

"Ok." She whispered and stood on her toes and kissed my cheek lightly. Than she left.

I touched the spot she had kissed and walked away. Outside I met up with Emmett.

"You're grinning like crazy, man." He laughed. I hit his arm and laughed. I did smile a lot but it felt good.

The hours till lunch didn't seem to go fast enough. I couldn't wait to see Bella again.

I didn't like the fact that she sat next to Mike Newton during English and Spanish. She told me last night that she didn't like the way he looked at her. She described it like a dog lusting after a bone. I had to laugh about it. But now I hated it. It wasn't something to laugh about it. Bella was mine.

Stop! Did I just say mine????? Yes I did. Bella was supposed to be mine and I wanted the whole world to know it.

When the bell rang I grabbed my things and sped off to Bella. I heard her voice.

"Mike stop it. I won't go out with you and now just let go."

"Oh come on Bella. It's not like you don't like me. I saw the way you looked at me."

"Mike. I say this one last time. Let. Go. Of. Me."

"Or what. What will you? Call for Jasper to rescue you?" he laughed. I looked through the door and saw him grabbing her arms and pushing her into the table. Bella tried to struggle free. She looked scared and felt that way too. That was enough.

"She doesn't need to call for me. I'm already here. And now let go." I ran to Mike and pushed him back into the wall. "Listen to me. If you will ever touch her again I will kill you Newton. Got it?" I grabbed him a little tighter and felt his fear.

"Remember this fear Mike. It will keep you alive!" I pushed him against the wall one more time and let go of him and turned around.

Bella was rubbing her arms where Mike had grabbed her. When I got her I took her arms into my hands and lightly rubbed the spots. Her skin was red and I swear to good of this should turn into bruises I would kick his ass.

"Hey" I said and noticed she had tears in her eyes. "It's ok. I'm hear. Nothing will happen."

She threw herself at me and sobbed. She was scared. But above all this I could feel her happiness. She was happy I was here. I rubbed her back and whispered comforting words into her ears. She slowly started to relax and looked up at me. I brushed her tears away and took a deep look into her eyes.

This was my chance. I slowly leaned down giving her enough time to step back. But she didn't. And suddenly I felt her lips on my. I had to groan. It felt perfect. Her warm lips against mine. The way her hands were buried in my hair. And she pressed herself deeper into me. I slowly let my tongue brush against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth letting me play with her tongue. She moaned lightly. This was my sign to break the kiss before this got out of hand. When looked down at her she still had her eyes closed and I slipped my thumbs over her cheeks and she opened her eyes. They were a little darker than usual. But more beautiful than ever. I couldn't wait to see her when she was lying underneath me, waiting for release. Stop this!

"Wow" she whispered and I gave her another quick kiss.

"Yeah. Wow"

We giggled and left for lunch. We reached the table were Alice, Emmett and Rosalie sat. Edward stayed home today.

"Guys this is Bella. Bella this is Alice, Emmett and Rosalie"

"Hi" she said and we sat down. Suddenly I noticed that she didn't have anything to eat. I excused myself and went to get something.

When I came back Rosalie, Alice and Bella were laughing like crazy. She told them what happened with Mike. And Emmett grinned at me.

"So Bella" Alice said. "When are we going to shopping?"

"We could go tomorrow after school. If you would like. Are you coming with us Rosalie?"

"Sure why not." This was good.

We talked a little while longer until Bella and I had to go to French. On our way we held hands and I wondered if she noticed how cold my hand was. I would have to explain this to her. This whole vampire thing. I hope Edward was wrong and that she wouldn't run away. Now that I had her in my life I couldn't be without her again.

During class Bella and I wrote notes and I took that chance.

_Bella I have to tell you something. Can I drive home with you today?_

_Sure. _

The bell rang and I grabbed our things. Due to a teachers conference our last classes were cancelled. I put our stuff into her ca and went to tell the other that I would drive with Bella.

"She will be alright Jasper. Don't worry." Alice said and gave me a quick hug.

I went back to Bella and smiled at her when I got into the car.

"Mine or your house?" she asked.

"Well I would say yours. If you don't mind."

"No that's fine with me. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Bella…. I have to tell you something. I don't know how to tell you this."

"It's ok. Take your time" she took my hand in hers and ran her thumb over my hand. I picked up her hand and pressed my lips to her palm.

"Bella I like you. I really do. And if I tell you this now I want you to be honest with me."

"Sure"

"Bella I'm not human. I'm… well I'm a vampire."

She suddenly hit the break. "What?" she whispered.

"Bella I'm a vampire."

"Vampires don't exist."

"Haven't you noticed that I never eat anything and that my skin is ice cold?"

"A real vampire?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm a real vampire." Now we were driving again.

2Will you hurt me?"

"NO! Bella. Like I said. I really like you. It's just the second day I know you but I feel like I knew you almost my whole life. I feel so comfortable being around you. You have to believe me when I tell you I won't hurt you. I will always make sure you're safe."

"Ok. Than… well… I'm ok with it."

"You're ok with it? Really?"

"Yes. I mean its weird but somehow it's kind of sexy." She blushed and I laughed. We arrived at her house and went upstairs to her room. It looked so much like Bella. So much better than last night.

"What?" she said. "Last night?"

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes. Were you here last night?"

"I was here. I watched you dance and sleep."

"Did I speak?"

"Uhm…yes"

"What did I say?"

"You said my name and you said you loved me"

"Oh no. I'm sorry Jasper."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It was beautiful hearing you say that."

"I love you"

"Oh Bella. I love you too."

We kissed. Not a sweet kiss. A passionate kiss. I pushed her back until her legs hit her bed and we fell down. I hovered over her, keeping my weight off of her by leaning on my arms. I looked down at her and she looked so beautiful. We kissed a few minutes before I started kissing down her throat. I gently sucked in her pulse point and she moan. Oh what a wonderful sound. "Jasper" she whispered and I looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her lips were all puffy from kissing.

I went back to kissing her. I ran my hand down her sides and when I reached the hem of her shirt I slipped my hand underneath. She moaned into my mouth and I couldn't get enough of her. But this wasn't right. We have to stop.

I broke the kiss and looked down at Bella. She was smiling. As hard as it was to stop it was the right thing to do. Our first time was supposed to be perfect. Not like this. And if we didn't stop now it would end badly. I have been with many women before and it wasn't always romantic. It wasn't love but for Bella it was supposed to be right, gentle and romantic. Not shortly after school. After I just told her what I was. I lay next to her and gently caressed her cheek. She looked up at me and smiled. After a while we starting talking about all kind of stuff until it was time for me to go.

2Will you come back? Tonight?" she asked.

"Of course darlin'. I will be here around 9."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too" I gave her one last kiss and jumped out of her window. I heard her giggle and couldn't help but feel proud. For once in my life I felt good. I wasn't ashamed of what I was. I felt strong. I've never been a show off but Bella seemed to like it and if it made her giggle I would do it more often.

_**So that's chapter 3. I hope you liked it and can't wait to read your reviews. As you already know the more you write the sooner I update. I'm already working on chapter 4. and I have a little surprise for the date. So reviews and you will get it very soon! ;)**_

_**Love & hugs**_

_**Banygirl03**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

Later that night was amazing. Jasper came back shortly after 9. I had taken a quick shower and dressed in some shorts and a top. Even though it wasn't warm Charlie always left the heat on during night and I liked it. Somehow.

When he came back we talked a lot until I fell asleep. Around 6 he woke me up telling me he would pick me up later. After school I went shopping with Alice and Rosalie. We actually had a great time. We laughed a lot, spend a lot of money and I cam back home with almost 20 bags. Alice made me buy a new outfit for Friday. Jasper came over again later that night. He woke me up and told me he would go and change.

I turned around again and slept another hour. When the alarm went off I groaned. I didn't want to get up but I had to. Today Charlie would meet Jasper. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I quickly dressed for school and when I stepped outside Jasper was already there. With a motorcycle. "Is that yours?????" I screamed. "Yes. And we'll take that for the ride today." He grinned. He threw me a helmet and we started of to school. When we arrived I begged him to teach me how to drive it one day. He laughed and nodded.

Today the hours went by very fast. We left and went to my house and sat down to watch a movie. We only waited for Charlie. Jasper had already told me about his gift a few nights ago. I was ok with it. Wasn't that every girls dream? To have a guy who always knew exactly like you feel? He also told me about Alice; Emmett, Edward and Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie.

And he told me that Edward couldn't read my mind. Edward and I didn't go along that well. I noticed that he didn't like me that much. Or at least our relationship.

I wondered what Jasper had planned for tomorrow. He didn't say a word. But he said I should wear a dress. Mysterious.

I heard Charlie's car pulled up and stiffened. Jasper squeezed my hand.

"Hey Bells" Charlie screamed.

"Hey dad" jasper and I now stood up and walked up to Charlie.

"Oh we got a visitor." He said. Duh I told him.

"Yeah dad, this is Jasper." I said with a pleading look on my face.

"Hello chief Swan." Jasper took Charlie's hand.

2Hello Jasper. So…. You're interested in my princess. Do you k now what you're getting yourself into?"

"Dad!"

"Well Bella. You're a princess. I always treaded you like one and I hope for Jasper to do the same. I tell you boy. When you take her to Seattle tomorrow keep her save! If she comes back hurt in only the slightest way it doesn't matter of you hurt her or a bird picking on her head, the slightest injury and I will hurt you! Got it?"

"Yes sir! I will never let anything hurt Bella."

"Good. Now that this is clear. Do you like football?"

"Yes"

"Ok we could watch a game together if you would like."

"Uhm…ok."

The 2 of them went of into the living room and left me standing there all stunned. Charlie was ok with this. I think he just wants me happy. And jasper makes me happy.

An hour later Jasper came up into my room letting me know he would come back later. He kissed me and went to tell Charlie goodbye.

I went to take a shower but Charlie stopped me.

"Bella I have a surprise for you. I guess you already noticed the closed door to the bathroom."

"Yeah."

"Well here is the key."

I took it and looked down at it.

"Go ahead open the door." Charlie pushed me to the door and I opened it. When I pushed the door open I was stunned. Inside was a closet. My own walk-in closet. One like Carrie Bradshaw had. A connection to a bathroom. The closet and the bathroom were separated by white sliding doors. And behind the doors there was a small bathroom. All in white. It looked beautiful.

"Dad"

"I let that get done while you were at school. This is your own little place Bella. I want you to feel happy. This is your home now and I know you always wanted that closed from sex something city…"

"Sex and the city, dad"

"Exactly. Now you have it."

I jumped into his arms and gave him a big kiss.

"This is amazing dad. And I have to tell you something. I have never felt this homey in my whole life. Always with you it was that way. I never liked living with mom. I love you. You're my daddy. And I hope you're proud of me. Even if I don't dance anymore"

"I always was. It doesn't matter to me if you dance or not. You're my daughter. My little princess. You're a wonderful girl; maybe even a woman already and I love to see you happy. And I know Jasper makes you happy. But Bella if anything every goes wrong talk to me. I know your mother wasn't like this but I need you to know that you are my world and I am here. Whenever you need me."

I noticed that he had tears in his eyes. I gave him a big hug.

"You're a wonderful dad. I love you."

I took a shower in my new bathroom. When I was done I started putting clothes in the walk in closet.

"Wow!" I heard a voice behind me.

"Jasper! Look at this. My own bathroom and closet. Isn't this great????" I jumped into his arms. I didn't bother whispering because Charlie went on date today. I had convinced him yesterday to go on a date with Sue and he agreed.

"Did your dad do this?"

"Yes. He wanted me to be happy and build all this for me."

He helped me sorting my clothes out and putting everything away. Jasper was fascinated by my shoes. And when he found y ballet clothes he made me wear them. I did him the favour and stood in front of him.

"You look so beautiful Bella. Why don't you dance anymore?"

"You know why."

"I don't. You said it could be possible for you to dance again. It would take you a while but you could dance."

"I'm scared Jasper. I remember the pain and the way everyone would look at me. With such pity. I hated it. And than I tried on time. And mum yelled at me. Told me to never do it again. But dancing was my life. My everything. And now it's gone."

Jasper POV

I saw tears slip down her face and felt bad. I didn't want her to cry.

I took her hand and made her turn around, facing the mirror.

"Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?" She nodded.

"I see a beautiful woman. Not a girl. A woman. Strong and independent. A woman who had to give up her dreams and hope for someone who she seemed to love. I see a dancer, filled with grace. A strong woman who works hard. But I also see a woman who cries over the loss of her love. Dancing was your love. And I want to bring it back to you. Maybe you can't dance ballet anymore. Maybe you can. But dancing is so much more. You have to feel the music." I turned her around and brought us into the perfect position for a waltz. And than I started to sway. Without music. And she seemed to like it. We swayed around the room for several minutes and she soon got the right steps. She was good. It often took people months to learn it and she catched up on it in a few minutes.

I danced us to her bed and when we reached it threw her on it. And she laughed.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"For what?"

"For making me dance."

"It wasn't me Bella. You danced. I just wanted to show you that you can dance. You just can't give up. I will help you if you will let me Bella."

"I would love that." She yawned and I knew it was time for to get some rest. It was stressful day.

When she woke up the next morning I left her to get ready. We would meet up at school because we later needed her car. I was already in school when she arrived. And she looked stunning.

She wore a light blue dress that ended underneath her knee. She wore black high heels and a black scarf. And she wore a black coat. Her hair was open because she knew I would open it anyway if she would put it into a ponytail. She wore a little more make up than usual but it still didn't look slutty. It suited her.

She was dressed perfectly for my surprise.

She came up to us and gave me a quick kiss. I noticed every guy on this school drooling after her. Today was our big day. She leaned into me and I threw my arms around her waist, keeping her close to me.

"we should go darlin' its time for classes"

"Classes with stupid Mike."

I growled I still didn't like him. He wouldn't talk to Bella anymore and that was the best way. Or else I would kill him.

We slowly walked to her English class and made out a little because we saw the way Mike looked at her. I just wanted to let him know she was mine.

"I love you" she whispered against my lips and it made me shiver.

"I love you too. I see you at lunch."

The day went past very quickly and soon we had our last classes. Lunch was spend with just me and Bella. She told me she felt bad about Angela. She hadn't talked much with her and it made her sad. During Biology she wanted to invite her to a movie night. Me and my siblings wanted to invite Bella over for a scary movie night and it would be great of Angela was with us. She was the only one who acted normal around us.

When we met up at her car after school she looked excited. She jumped into my arms and laughed.

"Tell me were we go, please!!!!"

"Nope" she pouted and that got me but not entirely

"Well for starter we will go eating at a restaurant and later we will go and do something more fun."

"Define fun" she said

"I won't tell you. You have to wait. But believe me you will like it." This time I got to drive her car and I have to say I loved it. I would make her let me drive from now on. Thank god she wasn't scared of driving fast.

I turned on the radio and couldn't help but laugh when sex machine came on.

_Fellas, I'm ready to get up and do my thing (yeah go ahead!)  
I wanta get into it, man, you know (go ahead!)  
Like a, like a sex machine, man, (yeah go ahead!)  
Movin' and doin' it, you know  
Can I count it off? (Go ahead)_

One, two, three, four!

Get up, (get on up)  
Get up, (get on up)  
Stay on the scene, (get on up), like a sex machine, (get on up)

Get up, (get on up)  
Get up, (get on up)  
Stay on the scene, (get on up), like a sex machine, (get on up)

Get up, (get on up)  
Stay on the scene, (get on up), like a sex machine, (get on up)

Wait a minute!  
Shake your arm, then use your form  
Stay on the scene like a sex machine  
You got to have the feeling sure as you're born  
Get it together, right on, right on.

Get up, (get on up_)  
Get up, (get on up)  
Get up, (get on up)_

Bella started singing along and I just had to ask her.

"Why do you like James Brown?"

"He's amazing. He's got such a strong voice and you can dance crazy to his songs but some of his songs are thoughtful. So deep. I love that."

"What else do yo listen to?"

"I don't know. I like all kinds of music. Sometimes I like country, rock and all kind of stuff. By I love James Brown and classic music. Music to dance to in ballet. And I love Frank Sinatra."

"Frank Sinatra? That's great!"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not. I love Frank Sinatra."

"Really.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight._

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange _it?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night"

She blushed. I took her hand and kissed it. We soon arrived in Seattle. It was almost 6. we went to the restaurant and Bella ate. I made her laugh the whole time. I even tried to eat some of the things I ordered.

I was nervous about later. I had planned the perfect surprise. When Bella was done I quickly paid and we left.

In the car I put a blindfold around her eyes. It was actually a sleeping mask that Alice once bought me out of fun of me trying to sleep. When we arrived I took her hand and lead her into the building. When we were in the right spot I took off her blindfold and let her look around.

"a theatre?" she asked.

"No not just a theatre. This is our show tonight." Someone turned on the light. Well that someone was Emmett. I had arranged for the rest of the family to come to Seattle as well. To see Bella dancing. This is your stage darlin'. Go change and dance!" I pushed her back and after a few minutes she came back. Meanwhile even Charlie and Sue arrived. He was surprised when I had asked him to come but after I explained what I had planned he happily excepted.

And than the lights went out and there was only one light right on the stage. Edward played the piano and Bella stood there in her ballet dress and started dancing. She looked like a goddess. She wore a black dress that ended just underneath her ass and light pink leggings and black ballet shoes. Her hair was put together into a knot. Absolutely beautiful.

She struggled with a few moves and quickly stop doing them but still it was beautiful. When the first song ended she danced her second. And she looked happy. Her eyes were closed and her body was the perfect shape. She handled the stage like I had never seen it before. And than it was over. Way to soon. We clapped and Emmett even threw roses onto the stage.

And Bella laughed. Than she went backstage and I followed her.

"Why did you do this Jasper? I mean this was amazing and I thought I would never dance again. But you made it so easy for me to dance again."

"the day we met I was at your room and you looked so peaceful but I knew you missed something. The second night while you were asleep I looked through your room and found the acceptance to the ballet school in NY. Even now before you even graduated. I called them the next day and they knew about your 'case'. The woman on the phone told me that if you could do a test at he beginning of the school year and if you could dance just half as good as before they would still accept you. Bella this is your chance. And I will help you. You will go to NY again. With me if you want. And you will dance. You will live your passion."

"jasper…I don't know what to say. This is…this is so amazing. Will you help me? Dancing again? Will you practice with me?"

"I will. Everyday. And when the school starts you will dance like nothing every happened."

"I love you!"

"I love you too"

I swirled her around a few times and she laughed. Everything would be perfect. My Bella. She would dance and we would be together. In NY.

Charlie POV

Seeing my little angel dance up there on stage again made me cry. When Jasper had talked to me about his idea I happily agreed. I wanted her to dance again. It was her life. But now it seemed that Jasper was a big part of her life as well. He was good for her.

When the show was over I went to Esme.

"Mrs. Cullen? Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Of Course, chief Swan. Is something wrong?"

"No. well. Maybe. I don't know yet. You see…. I have to leave for a week. I have to go to LA. They offered me a job. And now I have to do some education classes. LA is different. And I wondered if maybe you could take Bella in?"

"Of course. But chief Swan I hope you don't mind me asking. But well what das Bella think about this?"

"I haven't talked to her about it. I would go when she graduated. Its still some time I know but I applied for the job almost a year ago. I will have to talk to her about it soon. I promise."

"Do you really want to go?"

"Yes. I do. But somehow I feel bad. I wanted it to be a surprise for Bella. But that was before she moved in with me. I won't leave her alone here and I don't want to take her away again. She just found friends and Jasper. I'm a little conflicted at the moment. Working for LAPD would be great. I would get more money and the work itself would be more interesting. We'll see what I do."

"Ok. Anyway it's alright if Bella stays with us that week. I think she will like it, too."

I quickly said goodbye and left with Sue. As much as I hated the decision I made I really wanted to move to LA. I liked that job already. And next week they would train me. But Bella. I couldn't just leave her. I was happy when she found Jasper and now that they were working on her dancing so she could go back to NY I could go. When she graduated. Sue already said she would move with me.

I would have to talk to Bella later.

Bella POV

I drove home with Jasper while the others stayed a little in Seattle. Dad had already left. Esme had told me that I would stay with them for the next week and I wondered why Dad had to go to LA.

"What are you thinking about, Darlin'?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about… what I should pack for the week with you." I smiled.

"You know you can tell me everything…"

"Yes. Don't worry."

The rest of the drive was quiet. When I got home Charlie sat at the kitchen table. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Das… tell me what's going on. Why are you going to LA?"

He sighed and looked down at the table. "Bella. About a year ago I applied for a job in LA. I could be the chief at LAPD. And a few months later I got a letter saying they gladly take me. And than you had your accident. And I didn't think about giving that job away. And now you live with me and I still want to go. But I can't leave you here and somehow I can't seem to make the right decision."

"Well dad… you want to go than go. You don't have to look out for me. I'm a grown up woman." I know I sounded bitter and what I said wasn't true. In reality I wanted to scream; beg him to stay with me, to not let him leave me alone.

"Bella tell me the truth." He looked up and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and looked at him.

"I thought you were different. I loved you dad but somehow I seem to be the biggest burden to you and mum. No matter where I stay o what I do. I can't do it right. But this is your life and you have to make a decision. Do what is best for you. I will survive. Go of you want to. But don't expect me to be happy. I thought I had finally found my home but I didn't. So go and leave me here. And now I know why I should never trust anyone. You're all letting me down."

"Bella it's not like that…"

"Yes! Yes it is. I'm worthless. I don't mean anything to you or mum. It would have been better if I never existed. Right now I wish I would be dead. So go and leave dad. That's what people do all the time." I stormed up into my room and locked the door.

I heard the door downstairs slam shut and Charlie's car start.

I was alone. Again. I heard a soft knock on my window and saw Jasper.

Jasper. He would leave too. I would soon be alone again. I turned around pretending to not have heard the knock.

But he opened the window anyway and climbed into bed with me.

"I won't leave. If Charlie goes away… well we'll find a solution. You can move in with us. But Bella I will NEVER leave you. You're my life. And when you get accepted to the ballet school you and I are going to NY. We will be together. For as long as you want us to be."

And than it hit me. "Will you change me?"

"Yes. When you graduated from ballet school I will. If this is your wish."

I turned around and looked up at him. I threw myself at him and started sobbing. He was right, I wasn't alone. We would be together. Forever.

_**So here it was. I hope you all liked it. It took me a little while longer because this time I tried to find all the mistakes. There will probably still be some and feel free to tell me. **_

_**I really hope for reviews so please write some and give me some inspiration if you like.**_

_**Love and hugs**_

_**Banygirl03**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper POV

I heard Bella and Charlie discuss his job offer. I couldn't believe it. Bella had finally started trusting again and being happy. And now he started destroying all this. I could feel her pain, desperation and fear. I saw her looking at me and than she turned around. Maybe she was scared that I would leave as well.

When Esme had told me Bella would be staying over for the next week I told her she would sleep in my room. There wasn't anything or complain about since I already spend every night with Bella. And Esme knew I wouldn't do anything. Not only because the whole family could hear and smell it but also because I was raised with better manners. I wouldn't just take advantage of her... when I was with Maria all this didn't matter to me. She wasn't a proper lady. But Bella was different. I couldn't deny the fact that I had thought about making love to her. I wasn't afraid about it. But now wasn't the time. I already felt like we were moving to fast for her. I told her I loved her very fast and she returned it. It was great. But some things take a while to get used to them.

I held Bella the whole night. I couldn't do anything else. I wouldn't leave her. I would do anything just to make her see how wonderful it would be if she lived with us. I wouldn't even mind if she decorated our bedroom new. Our bedroom. I liked the sound of it.

Bella woke up around 8. She was still exhausted but happier than last night. Charlie had returned somewhat during the night and got up about an hour ago.

Bella took a quick shower and I went home to change. I would be back in 30 minutes. I promised. And 28 minutes later I stood on her font porch and rang the bell. Charlie opened the door and told me that Bella was still in her room getting dressed so we sat in the kitchen. Charlie looked pained. I felt that all this was hard for him.

"Charlie?"

"I never fought with her. She has never been this angry with me." He started to sob. And for a second I didn't know how to react. "She's my little princess and I want her to be happy."

I heard Bella coming down the stairs and when she came into the kitchen Charlie didn't even notice. "I love her Jasper. I'm afraid I'll lose her."

Bella had tears in her eyes now. She came over to Charlie and laid her arms around his shoulders. "Oh daddy… you won't lose me. I'm afraid." She laid her head against Charlie's and he pressed his hand into the side of her face. "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of losing you. Afraid that you will forget me. I don't know. But you know what? Last night I wanted to grab you and beg you not to leave me. Dad I lost my mother and even though I want you to be happy, I'm still a child. I'm somehow still your little girl. I seek your protection, the safety only you can give me. I seek your love and support. But daddy last night I thought about it. I want you to go. Maybe I can live with the Cullen's. You could come and visit me or I can come down to LA. We can talk every day and I'll show you how to write mails and you will get tons of pictures from me every day and videos. All I need to know is that you're still going to be my daddy."

Charlie turned around and gave Bella a hug. He sobbed one last time and pressed her into him. "I love you bells. I will never leave you. But this is a great chance for me. We can talk with Dr. Cullen and his wife and we'll see. If not I will keep the house and you can live here or we'll get you an apartment." "Thank you. And now you have to excuse us but we still have to pack my things for the week. I will already move tonight so you can leave tomorrow morning."

With that said she grabbed my hand and left for her room. We soon ha everything packed and left for my house. Arriving there we were greeted by Esme and Carlisle.

They both pulled Bella into a big hug.

We spend the day lying in the living room watching movies. The other had left to go to Denali. So it was just the four of us. Esme spend the afternoon in the garden and Carlisle was working in his office.

Bella POV

We spend the day lying lazily around until Jasper said he would have to go hunting. He promised to be back as fast as possible. Esme joined him so that only left me and Carlisle. I went into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich.

When I returned into the living room I wanted to turn on the sound system and suddenly music blasted so lout I was shocked for a moment. I tried to turn the volume down but it didn't work. And turning it off didn't wok either. Until Carlisle came and pushed some putting and all was quiet.

"Thank you" I said and could feel the heat in cheeks. "I'm sorry. I tried to turn it off but…"

"It's ok Bella. I know it's a little tricky." He soothingly ran his hand up and down my arms and I couldn't help but feel safe and loved. He looked like a real father and I suddenly thought about Charlie. He would go. And I would be alone. And it happened again. Tears started to from and before I could do anything they spilled out and I was crying like a baby.

"It's ok Bella. You're not crying because of the sound system are you?"

"No" I sniffled. Carlisle sat down on the couch and put me into his lap.

"Than tell me what's wrong sweetie."

I told him about Charlie and mentioned me moving in here. "Oh Bella that would be great. Of course you can move in with us. You will probably live with Jasper I think."

I hadn't seen Jasper room yet. But I couldn't wait. "I think."

I leaned into him and sighed. Carlisle rubbed my back and soon I was asleep.

When I woke up I was lying in a bed. It felt very comfy and if I hadn't felt two strong arms around me I probably would've bounced up and down. I turned around and saw Jasper. He smiled down at me and gently kissed forehead. "Hey" he whispered.

I leaned up on my elbows and looked around. This was Jaspers room. It was beautiful. On one side of the wall hung a huge confederation flag. Underneath it was a small shelf with lots of books and from what I could see they were mostly about the civil war.

Opposite if the wall was a flat screen and a few DVD's. Next to it was a bigger shelf with CD's. Than I noticed the bed. It was one I once saw in a catalogue. It was a 19th century French Provence bed **(on my profile). **

On the table next to the bed was a photo. It was one of me. It was taken for a promo I had done for a show. I wondered how he got it.

"I took the picture the day we sorted out your closet. It was in a box and I thought it was too beautiful to be hidden. I'm sorry." He said.

"You don't have to be sorry. It somehow fits in here. And if you like it so much…"

"What would you like to do today?"

"I don't know. What can we do?"

"Jasper can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can ask me anything."

"Well I wondered if it was ok for you if I lived here. I mean I don't want to if you don't…." he silenced me with a kiss.

I was shocked at first but when I felt him tongue lick over my bottom lip I opened my mouth and let him play with my tongue. The kiss got hotter and somehow Jasper landed on top of me.

When I ran out of breath he started trailing kisses down my neck, gently sucking on my pulse point and I couldn't help but moan. This only seemed to encourage him even more, so he started kissing further down until he reached the collar of my shirt. His hands found their way underneath my shirt and he started stoking my skin. The cold of his hand only got me more excited.

"Jasper2 I whispered and suddenly he stopped.

"I'm sorry Bella."

I was stunned for a second and reached for his face.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have done this. I know you're not ready for this…."

"It doesn't matter if I'm ready for _this. _But isn't it natural for us to…you know… explore. I mean how will I know if I'm ready…. How will I learn to trust you even more… if all we ever do is holding hands? I liked that Jasper and I didn't mind at all."

"Really?"

"Yes, silly."

"Well than we should start… _exploring_ a little more?" He said with a grin. I gently hit his arm and laughed.

"Don't make fun of me."

"Never."

With that said we fell back into the pillows and started exploring.

Jasper POV

When we came down the stairs Emmett had a huge grin on his face. I silenced him with just one look. We really got a little bit carried away.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked and plopped down on the couch. Before she even had a chance to get really comfortable I picked her up again and sat her o my lap. Her back was now against my chest. My arms were around her waist and I lazily stroked her stomach. Her legs were spread out on each of my sides.

"We're watching Dirty Dancing. Again." Emmett grumbled.

"I take it you don't like that movie" Bella laughed.

"It's not that. It's just that we have seen this movie at least one million times."

"Well you can never watch it too much"

After a while I noticed that Bella hadn't eaten much these last hours.

"Are you hungry, darlin'?"

"A little." She blushed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. What would you like? Should I order something?"

"Chinese."

"I'll do it" Emmett offered and sped of into the kitchen. He ordered Bella her favourite.

When the food arrived Bella and I sat down in the back yard. Today was warm day so we could spend a little time outside.

When she was finished Bella noticed the swing and sat down on it.

"Come on cowboy. Push me!" she giggled and for just a second I wondered what it would be like of we had children. How we would be in the backyard playing with them, pushing them on the swing, watching funny movies and seeing them laugh.

I had never thought about it before Bella.

I went behind her and pushed her as high as possible. After a while I threw my arms around her and stopped the swing. I just needed to feel her near me.

She gently brushed my arms and leaned into me.

And than I pushed her again. She felt happy and I liked that. "I wanna jump" she screamed.

I pushed a little faster and when she was very high up I ran around and Bella let go.

I catched her easily and she laughed. I would do this the whole day if I had to.

I swirled her around for a second before setting her down on her feet.

I kissed her gently and she sighed.

"Can we spend forever like this Jasper?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes. I want to be forever like this. I want us to always be happy."

"Than we always will be happy. I will do anything to make sure of that."

"Can we travel? I wanna see the whole world Jasper. I want to see Rome and Spain and France. I want to drink vodka in Russia and I want to eat something crazy in India and China. I want to surf in Australia and I want…"

"We will do everything you want to. I will make sure of that!"

She laughed and we decided that it was time to go inside. We went up into our room and she looked through my CD's. She found a CD with a few slow songs. I held out my hand for her and she took it. We started dancing and ended up lying on bed again.

If we could spend forever like this I would be the happiest man alive. Or vampire.

But I still couldn't come over the image of Bella and me having kids. Was that possible? Maybe. I had to ask Carlisle.

_**Hey!**_

_**I just updated my profile a put 2 pictures on it. **_

_**Anyway I really love you guys for reading this story and hope to get more reviews. I crave them!**_

_**So have a nice day and stay safe!**_

_**Love & hugs**_

_**Banygirl03**_


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week went by without anything interesting. On Friday Charlie came back home and Jasper and I went over.

He got the job. He would move. And even though I was sad I was also happy. After what happened with Carlisle I realized that I would still have a father. Someone who would protect me. We grew very close over the last days.

I decided to stay till Sunday. Saturday Jasper and I went shopping. We bought paint and a few lamps and all that stuff. And for the first time I got to see his closet.

It was messy on one side. Jeans and shirt were thrown around but on the other side there was a tux and his army uniform. I somehow wondered what he would look like in it.

I also noticed that his shoes were organized. Probably Alice fault.

We painted the wall behind our bed in a deep blue. It somehow fitted the flag and it brought the bed out better.

When I got home I felt like a hurricane went right through our house. Charlie had tried to pack a few things and ended up deciding whether or not to throw away a few things and since he couldn't make up his mind he left everything messy as it was.

I helped him a little and soon decided to do it on my own. On Monday after school I started organizing everything. I cleaned up a bit so that I could walk around the house without breaking my neck. I threw away most of the things he didn't need. When I was done with the living room I started with the kitchen. I only left enough for us to eat from and packed everything away.

Tuesday I started with his room and the bathroom. And by Wednesday I had everything packed up that was unimportant for now. Charlie had started looking for a flat or house in LA and soon found some good choices and decided to leave over the weekend. I hadn't seen jasper the last 3 days and missed him. He went on a longer hunting trip since it was sunny outside. He called me yesterday evening to tell me he would be back by Friday and we would do something funny that afternoon.

Thursday I sorted out my room and closet. And organised a car for the moving. Emmett and Jasper volunteered but Edward somehow didn't come along. The whole I had been there he didn't talk to me and I didn't mind. If he wanted to act like a little girl….

While I went through my things I noticed a CD. It was from my first Broadway show. I sighed and left it on the desk.

Charlie and I decided that it would be good for me to stay at the Cullen's for the weekend. The other didn't mind. Carlisle had offered to help me study for a biology test on Monday and I gladly accepted.

As I packed my things I wondered what it would be like to always love there. In a house where everybody knows everything. Where there are no secrets. It was somehow fun for just a few days but forever?

When I was done packing I quickly went down and made Charlie some dinner. He would leave tomorrow morning to look for the houses. When I was done I went down to my car and couldn't help but smile. Jasper and I had an argument about me coming to the house all alone. He insisted that I would wait till he was back from his hunting trip with Emmett. I told him I could very well drive on my own even though he always drove and when he ran out of reasons for me to wait he had to give in and pouted.

When I arrived at the Cullen's house Edward was standing outside and obviously waited for me. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. "Hello Edward" I smiled even though I felt like just ignoring him.

"Hey…. Uhm can I talk to you for a second?" he seemed nervous.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well I wanted to apologize. For my behaviour. I know I made it hard for you to stay here and I wanted to say sorry."

"Why did you do it?"

"Well… come on Bella. Can't you just accept?"

"No. I'm not mad at you so you won't have to apologize. I just would like to know why you treated me that way." This all seemed so strange.

"You know what? I didn't do anything wrong. I don't like you. I don't like you. You're a plain human girl and I don't see what Jasper sees in you. You will go away from him and he will be alone. And I swear to god Bella if you hurt him and he gets bad again I will hunt you down myself and kill you. Slowly. It won't be easy for you. Jasper had a hard time accepting the way we live and you won't destroy that!"

I was scared. Scared and hurt. How could he think I would every do jasper any harm? I loved him too much for that.

"And just so you know. This whole apologizing was Esmes idea and I only did it because I love HER so much. From now on we will pretend to be good to each other and if you tell somebody about this talk we just had I will hurt you. Got it?" he looked at me with a death glare and I felt the teas already starting. I had to get away from here.

I nodded and he took off. He ran into the woods and I went back to my car. As I opened the door to get my bag I couldn't help but let the tears fall. I was so scared.

Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I screamed and kicked around me.

"Bella stop!" Carlisle. It was just Carlisle. He took me in his arms and tried to sooth me.

"What happened? What did Edward say?" he whispered.

"I can't tell you. He will kill me. I have to get away." I tried to get out of Carlisle's arms. I wanted to run away and never let them find me.

"Bella you can tell me. I will protect you I promise."

I thought about it for a moment and than started crying again. I whispered "I can't" over and over again and soon I fell asleep.

Carlisle's POV

I couldn't believe it. I did hear what Edward said to her and I wanted to kill him myself. For the last few years I wondered if it would have been better to just let him die. He wasn't a grown up man as I had assumed. His parents held him save inside the house and he wasn't what most man or young boys his age had been like in 1917. He was drilled to fight. To be a soldier and that was how he defended himself. He scared everyone around him.

But Bella wasn't someone who could hurt our family. Jasper once had let me on the feelings Bella shared for him and it was beautiful. It was pure love. The same thing I felt for Esme.

And Bella was a wonderful young woman. She was strong but she didn't believe it. Her self esteem was low because people would always push her around. But when I saw her dancing on the stage I saw a confident and graceful young woman. A woman who would stand up for her own. She was strong. All she needed was love. Charlie loved her that's for sure. But we as vampire had a different kind of love. We loved stronger more passionate. And that was what Bella needed.

I looked down at her and sighed. How often had I wished for a little girl? Sure I had Rosalie and Alice. But they were stuck in their own worlds. Bella showed me she needed me. Like she needed a father. I would help her study tomorrow. And I could still remember how she came into my office over the week she spent with us. She would listen to stories I told her and she would smile and laugh. Or she would open her eyes when I told her stories of how I used to fight or how I experienced things. She would sit in front of me and listen careful as to not miss a word.

Other times I would watch old movies with her and she would fall asleep on my shoulder or she would sit in the kitchen and eat ice cream and explained to me how the perfect ice cream should be. She would come to me of there was something in a quiz she didn't know.

We had a great time and I saw her as my daughter. A daughter I would protect and honour. My little girl.

I heard the front door slam shut and knew it was Edward.

When I heard him outside the door I quickly went outside.

"We have to talk Edward"

"Why? Because of the human. I know you heard me."

"Edward I will not allow you to threaten my daughter!" I screamed. Not loud enough for Bella to wake up but louder that I would normally speak.

"She's not your daughter Carlisle. You have Alice and Rosalie. I can't remember you spending as much time with them…"

"Listen to me Edward. And do it closely. Alice and Rosalie don't need me. They are on their own. But Bella needs protection and she is my daughter just like you are my son. I love her Edward and if you will not learn how to treat her right I want you to go."

"She will go Carlisle" he whispered. And than I dawned on me. Edward had once told me he had a sister. And she got married and left him. Alone.

"Does she look like you r sister?" he nodded.

"Edward she won't go. You have to trust her. Tell her why you act that way and she will forgive you. You have to trust. She's Bella. She wants nothing more than a brother in you. And this is your chance. You can take it. Have your sister back."

"Maybe I should talk to her now." I nodded and he went in to the bedroom.

Edward POV

"Hey" I said as Bella woke up. And I heard the way her heartbeat got faster.

"You don't have to be scared Bella. A brother will never hurt his sister." I smiled. Hoping she would understand but she looked confused. I sighed.

"Bella I have to apologize. Truly this time. You know… when I was 16 I had a sister. She was 18 and ready to get married. We were really close. And one day after the weeding she was gone. I never saw her again. And you remind me of her. For so long I had wished to have my sister back for just one day and than I saw you at school and I thought maybe this was it. You were back for me. But than fell in love with jasper and I thought that maybe you would leave. And than I would not only lose a sister but also a brother. I… I'm so sorry. Bella. Please forgive me…."

I looked up into her face and saw her smiling. She opened her arms and I slipped into them she held me as strong as she could. "It's ok Edward. I understand. I just wish you had told me sooner. I would have understood better."

We sat for a little while and Bella told me stories about NY and her shows. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jasper head was shown.

"Hey did I interrupt something?" he asked and smiled at Bella.

"No. we were just talking" she answered and gave him a kiss.

"Well than come on downstairs there is a surprise for you." He said and took her hand.

When we were in the living room I noticed all sorts of stuff for Bella. Popcorn and candy and Carlisle held a large bowl of ice cream and grinned at her while he handed it to her. "Tell ice cream queen did I do it right?" he said and Bella laughed and looked at it. "Well done dad" she stopped at the word and we all could see how happy that made Carlisle. He sat down with Bella and jasper and said "let the show begin." And than there was a movie starting. "That's me" I heard Bella whisper.

"Yes that's you. It the CD from your desk I thought we should all watch it" jasper said and for the next 2 hours we watched Bella dance and I couldn't help but be happy. I finny had my sister back.

_**Hey!**_

_**I noticed you guys get very lazy with reviews and I hope that changes now. But for all those who actually did review this story a very big THANK YOU. I love you. I hope you like this chapter and sorry for not posting for a long time. I hope to write more quickly now. **_

_**So now push the little button and give me some love.**_

_**Love & hugs**_

_**Banygirl03**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey there**_

_**I'm sorry **__**I'm not posting that much at the moment but I'm not in such a good shape. Those who read my other story will know I was in an accident and lately I've been having nightmare which means I get less and less sleep and the therapy I'm doing isn't working the way it should so walking is a little had for me and it's really depressing. But I try my best. **_

_**Anyway I wanted to thank all those lovely people who write reviews. And especially Navygirl14 because she has been reading my first story and always wrote such great reviews and now she's reading my second and she also writing reviews. So a reallllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyy BIG thank you and a kiss. **_

_**So now on with the story.**_

_**Love & hugs**_

_**Banygirl03**_

Bella POV

The weeks went buy and soon it was time for Charlie to leave. We moved all of my stuff to the Cullen's house over the week and here we stood in LA (thank God it wasn't sunny) and I had to say goodbye.

"Well dad. What can I say? I won't wish you good luck and I won't say goodbye. But I hope you have a great time. And I hope you won't forget me."

"Oh baby stop that! How could I forget you? But thank you. I love you princess. Don't forget that and if you ever feel like you need me just come down here ok? I will call you. Every day. And now go. Before I start to cry and lose my masculinity. Emmett will beat me up over this."

"You don't have this from me: but Emmett almost cried himself." I whispered. I knew he could still hear me but I didn't care. Dad laughed and gave me a big hug and than I left for the car. I was driving home with Emmett and Jasper in the Jeep.

When I was sitting inside I let the tears fall while Jasper fastened the seatbelt. I rolled down the window and looked at my dad waving him goodbye. "Hey dad…" I screamed.

"Yes?"

"Good luck" I said and he smiled.

I couldn't help but cry most of the way. I knew Jasper felt bad because he thought he kept me from my family. In the end I was trying to sooth him while he tried to sooth me. Emmett didn't say a word which was not normal. "Emmett. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Bells. I just….well… I didn't think you would take it so hard. Are you not happy to live with us now?" he looked sad.

"Emmett…" I couldn't believe it. He thought I was sad because I had to stay with them.

"It's not that Emmett. I know I will have a wonderful family but he's my daddy you know. I will miss him and I cry because I'm worried about him. Who will cook for him? Ok he's got Sue but she will only move down here in a month. He could already be starved by the time she arrives or he burned the house down trying to cook. I love living with you now but that doesn't mean I can't be sad. I love you Emmett and I'm happy to live with you now." I touched his shoulder and he took my hand a squeezed it letting me know he understood.

When we arrived in Forks Jasper filled the tub for me and I slipped in. the hot water felt good.

I didn't know how long I've been lying there but when I opened my eyes I saw jasper sitting on the toilet seat looking at me.

"Hey" I whispered and felt embarrassed for a second because I was totally naked.

"What's wrong Darlin?"

"It's nothing…." I could look up and when I felt him near me I couldn't help but blush.

"Bella. Tell me."

"It's just… well… I'm naked you know."

"But you don't have to be embarrassed. I've seen many naked women and I wouldn't mind seeing you…" he trailed off and I knew he was sorry for what he said.

"Jasper can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well you said you have seen many women. How many exactly? I mean you know I've never…"

"Bella what ever happened in my past isn't like this with us. It's right. I have seen many women. While I was in the army women would throw their selves at me just because I wore a uniform and when I was with Maria well… we're vampires. We are sexual creatures by our nature. But it was just sex. With us… it will me making love. It will be new to both of us."

"But you will still be more experienced and I will only be a little girl and I will make a complete idiot about myself." I sighed and slipped deeper into the water.

"That's a lie Bella. Stop talking about yourself like that. When we will make love it will be beautiful. Yes I have many experiences but maybe I just earned them to do my best at pleasing you." He took my hand and lifted my arm from under the water.

He slowly let his finger brush over my skin. "I will spend days in a bed with you doing nothing but make you scream my name. I will touch your skin and it will burn my fingers just like now. I will kiss your lips and taste your sweet skin." He started kissing up my arm and I couldn't help but shudder. This felt good. When he reached my shoulder he let his hand wander under the water and stop just above my breast. He looked at me and asked permission to touch me. And when I nodded slightly he brushed my nipple with his fingers and I moaned his name. His hand played first with one breast and than with he other. All the while he was watching my face with wonder and as he started to move his hand further down I wondered what he was up to. When he was about to reach my most intimate part I stiffened up. Nobody has ever touched me there. I didn't even do it myself. But I had often wondered what it felt like to be touched by Jasper. But now I was scared.

"It's ok Bella. Don't be afraid I won't hurt you. It will always be pleasure. Let me pleasure you darlin. I know how much you need it. I do too. But right now it's just about you." I lightly opened my legs and his hand cupped my sex. He let a finger wander between my folds and started playing with my clit. I moaned his name and he smiled. His lips lingered on my shoulder and every now and than he would kiss me.

He slowly slipped a finger into me and I arched into it. Never had I felt anything this amazing.

He moved his finger in and out of me and soon added another one. I couldn't help but moan. And suddenly I wondered where the others were. "It's ok. You can let go. Nobody is here it feels good doesn't it?" he whispered into my ear and soon I could feel a warmth spread through me and I grasped for Jaspers arm. "That's it darlin. Let go. Feel it. Cum for me…." And just as he said it I let go and was hit with a mind blowing climax. I lay there in the tub and let Jasper wash me clean. "Thank you" I whispered and he smiled. "There is no need to thank me, love. It's my pleasure."

When he was sure I was clean enough he wrapped a towel around me and I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I didn't fell shy about my body. He hadn't seen my in the tub. He had felt me and when I stood up and looked at my body with awe I smiled. He told me I was beautiful and he dried me and afterwards carried me to our bed. We lay there cuddled together until I fell asleep.

Jasper POV

Pleasing Bella was a wonderful experience. She may didn't know it but somehow it pleased me too. When I told here we were sexual creatures it wasn't a lie. And if I wouldn't be such a gentleman I would probably have ravished her today. But she meant too much to me. I wanted her first time to be perfect.

When she stood up afterwards and I got a chance to look at her I couldn't help but actually stare. I had seen many beautiful women in my life. But none like Bella. Here breast were perfect. They weren't too big or too small. They were the perfect size. She had a tight stomach and the perfect curve at her hip. As I compared her to Rosalie and Alice I thought she was perfect. Rosalie had all too much and Alice almost nothing. But Bella stood there like a goddess letting me take her in. her legs were thin but somehow strong from dancing. Her back had the perfect shape and I could have kissed down her spine the whole day. When I did kiss her she giggled and I had to smile. Her ass was a vision. Just perfect to touch.

And the way her hot pussy had felt around my fingers, so tight and wet and warm. The way she said my name. I could have stayed hours there just pleasing her.

Now as we lay in bed I realized she had a slight mark on her shoulder. I had marked her.

I kissed the spot and whispered I love you.

I swore to myself to never let anything harm her and today in the tub she asked me about all the women and I had to be honest with her. They all didn't mean anything to me. But Bella was my life. I had to make sure she was happy. I would never let anything from my past hurt her. She was troubled, embarrassed. Thinking she wouldn't be good. It mattered to me that she was still a virgin. I would be her first and her last man. She would learn things from me and I would gladly teach her. And I would be proud of her. But whatever happened between us would be beautiful, amazing. She had to learn to be more comfortable about this. About us. About me touching her. I would slowly lead her to us making love. Little steps would I make till I finally could make her mine in every sense of the word.

When Bella woke up the others had already come home. We went downstairs and she ate some breakfast. Today we wanted to go shopping in Seattle. I wanted to get her mind off of Charlie. Bella had worried about money when she moved here and I had told her that money was never something to worry about. I was quite good when it came to finance and over the last 160 years I had made more money than anyone could ever spend. She had told me she didn't want me to spend money on her. I had kissed her and told her to shut up. She would one day be my wife and than she would get all the money I had too. But since I couldn't wait that long I had my bank assistant give me a second credit card just for Bella. She had the right to spend all the money right now.

When we went to the car and she opened the door she saw the latter. She opened it and took the credit card out.

"What's this?"

"That my love is your credit card. I want you to have it. I know you got a little money on you r own. And just by the way I invested it a little. But you now have full access to my account."

"Jasper that… that's too much… I mean…."

"Bella take it please? I love you and you're living with me now and one day you will be my wife and I want to share all this with you. I don't spend much money but you can. For whatever you need." I kissed her soft lips and held her hand to my dead heart.

"Thank you Jasper. I love you."

We drove in silence for a while when Bella suddenly spoke.

"You want me to be your wife?"

"Yes. One day I'm going down on one knee and ask you properly to be my wife and when that day comes all you have to do is say yes. And as soon as you do I will make you a Hale."

"What if I wanted to be a Whitlock?"

I was stunned. Whitlock had a much deeper meaning.

"Than I will make you a Whitlock."

"Ok." I took her hand and kissed. She would be mine. I would just have to find the perfect ring for her.

_**That's it. I hope you like it and please give a depressed young lady some reviews to build me up a little.**_

_**Love you guys.**_

_**Big hugs**_

_**Bayngirl03**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here we go again. Had a little bit more time today I wrote you another chapter. I hope you like it. And don't forget to write reviews. The song is "Have I told you lately" from Rod Stewart.**_

_**Love & hugs**_

_**Banygirl03**_

Bella POV

The whole way to the mall was silent. Jasper held my hand. I still couldn't believe he gave me a credit card. I wondered how much I could spend.

What I really couldn't believe that he almost had asked me to marry him. But if we did get married I didn't want the last name Hale. It just wasn't him. He took that name from Rosalie and even if I liked her I didn't want to marry her. I wanted to be a Whitlock. His REAL wife with his REAL name.

My thoughts were interrupted as we arrived at the mall in Seattle. I didn't know why we went shopping but I liked the idea anyway. The parking lot was overloaded and jasper let me off somewhere near the entrance to park the car and come back. Saying he didn't want me walking so far. I just laughed and got out. He truly was a gentleman.

As I stood there waiting for him I thought back to the scene in the bathroom. What he did to me had felt amazing and for a moment I felt confident and sexy. I know that I shouldn't think otherwise about myself but ever since the accident I couldn't dance anymore and my body got used to it. It started going "out of place". I wasn't as thin as I used to be. My muscles weren't shaped the right way anymore.

When I danced I was in the perfect condition. I could eat whatever I wanted because in the end I danced so much I wouldn't really gain weight. But now I did.

I didn't like the way my body looked now. Of course I didn't tell Jasper. I didn't want him to know. Sooner or later he would find out about my body and he would probably not like it.

My thoughts were interrupted when a pair of cold lips touched my forehead. "What were you thinking about, darlin'?" Jasper asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh nothing. Just how wonderful you are." I smiled. I wouldn't let him know what I truly thought.

"Thank you." He laughed lightly and took my hand. We walked around slowly and went into a few shops. At first we didn't find anything we liked. When we found a shop with funny stuff we went inside and played dress-up. I wore a pink dress and a feather boa and danced around crazy. Jasper pretended to be jumped right out of the movie "Grease". We laughed and had fun. When we looked around a little more we found a cowboy hat and I made Jasper wear it. It looked so cute on him that we bought it and had the tack removed so he could wear it.

When we came out of the shop I saw it. A shoe store. Heaven. I grasped Jaspers arm and dragged him into it. We ended up with three bags and Jasper couldn't help but laugh. When we went to pay I used the new credit card and what I didn't notice before was that Jasper had "Whitlock" printed on it instead of Hale. So when I paid the woman said "here you go Mrs. Whitlock" and for just a second I stopped. I had to smile.

When we came out of the story I still had a goofy grin on my face. "Why are you grinning like that?" jasper looked confused.

"Isabella Marie Whitlock. Bella Whitlock. I like that. No. Wait. I love that." I said.

"I love it to. It feels like the name was just made for you." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Maybe it was" I whispered before I pressed my lips to his. A few little girls ran past us and stopped. They watched us with dreamy eyes and giggled as we kissed. I couldn't stop the thoughts of children. I knew that back when Jasper was born it was a necessary thing for a woman to give birth to at least one boy. That would make a family. And I wanted to do that for Jasper as well. I wanted him to have a little boy. But I knew this wasn't possible.

Jasper took my hand and we walked around a little more. We went into a Levi's store and found lots of jeans. And I mean lots. I tried on some boyfriends-cut jeans and Jasper almost ripped them off of me. Saying I should never try to wear something like that again? When I looked confused he came over and turned me to the mirror.

"A woman should never hide her curves Bella. It's something amazing. The way your breasts look in this shirt. Just looked at it. The shirt rounds them in the perfect way showing a little but never to much. Letting men think what may be underneath it. The jeans you wear today they play around your hips, showing the curve. They lead down your beautiful legs hugging your skin. The shoes you wear push your ass up just a little bit. Making it look delicious. Just right to touch. But when you were these jeans they hide everything. They don't form your body. They don't show anything. They won't let a man dream what the skin underneath may look like. You're a beautiful woman Bella. You've got curves like no other has. Yo have to show them. Let men get dreamy about your body and let women be jealous because they wish to have such a body. But don't hide it." He turned me around and I let a single tear slip down my cheek. "Why are you crying, love? Did I say something wrong?"

"No it's just. Well. I've changed. I didn't look that way a few months ago. I was thin and beautiful. I had the body of a dancer and now I don't. I look into the mirror and I see a girl that... well… I don't know. My body changes and I don't like it."

"Bella you're 17. You're body will change. You will turn into a woman day by day. You may not notice but I do. I see the slightest change in you. Your body prepares to be a woman. Your hips change so that a child could have more space. Your breasts grow a little every day. I don't mind all that. I love it. It makes you more beautiful every day. You get all the beautiful curves making you look like a goddess even more each day."

"I love you. I don't think I tell you enough." I whispered.

"You do. I know we don't have that much time anymore but we will try. I will not let you down. And now get out of these…. *beep* and change into something sexy for me." He said and I couldn't help but laugh. I bought 3 skirt and 5 jeans and 4 shirts. Jasper bought 6 jeans and a shirt.

On our way back Jasper bought me some ice cream and went to get the car. I hopped in and we drove off. Somehow during our shopping his hat landed in me and that's where it stayed. We arrived back home a little while later and Alice and Rosalie played dress up with me again. I had to wear everything again. After an hour of girly talk and clothes we went downstairs and I noticed I hadn't really eaten anything the whole day. But I didn't mind. It would keep me from getting any fatter.

We sat down in the living room where the boys and Carlisle were playing a game. I snuggled up to Esme who was watching them too. She ran her fingers through my hair and we stayed like that for a while. It was like mother & daughter should be. I never knew this. My mom would never do this with me. I knew she somehow loved me but maybe it was just because I could've one day be a private bank to her. But Esme did all these motherly things for me. And I like it. I sighed and snuggled deeper into her. "Esme?" I whispered. "Yes dear?" "I just wanted to know if it was ok for you if… well… if I would call you mom? I mean I say Dad to Carlisle as well and I just… well… never mind" I trailed off. Afraid of the answer, my mom didn't like me calling her that. Saying it made her look old.

"Oh Bella. That would be wonderful" I heard Esme say and as I looked up at her, her eyes were shining. Maybe I had finally found a real mom. I smiled and kissed her cheek. We sat back down and she would tell me funny stories about the family. Ever now and than Emmett would scream something and Esme would lecture him about language. Soon they all had enough of the game and we sat around the table just talking. Suddenly Emmett jumped up and screamed "karaoke" and I screamed "NO" immediately. I hated karaoke.

We still ended up singing. And when it was my turn I knew the perfect song.

When the music started playing I took a deep breath and started singing always looking into Jaspers eyes.

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you theres no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do_

For the morning sun in all its glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter  
And somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles thats what you do  
Theres a love thats divine  
And its yours and its mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you theres no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do

Theres a love thats divine  
And its yours and its mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one

And have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you theres no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do

When I was done he came up to me and hugged me. We sat a little while longer and listened to the others singing when I thought it was time for bed. We went upstairs and Jasper went to the bed preparing it for me to have a peaceful sleep. I went to the closet and put out some things for the night and went to the bathroom taking a quick shower. When I stood infront of the mirror I felt strange. My legs felt like putty and my hands were shaking. I looked at myself and noticed how pale I was. I thought it would be good if I just lay down but when I tried to reach the door everything went black and the last thing I remembered was hitting a hard floor.

Jasper POV

Through the door I could feel that Bella wasn't feeling too well. I went up to knock on the door and ask her if she was alright when I heard the loud thud. I ran to the door and opened it. Thank god she never locked it.

I saw Bella lying on the floor; a little bit of blood running from her forehead. I took a deep breath which was a huge mistake. Belles smell surrounded me and for a second I didn't knew what to do.

_Think Jasper! Help her!_

I ran to her and touched her cheek. "Bella? Bella can you hear me?" she didn't react and when I turned her head around I felt the blood run down my fingers. I pulled my hand to my mouth and slowly licked the blood of. I had never tasted anything sweeter.

I tried to look at her wound and couldn't help but take another deep breath and started licking the wound. The venom would stop the bleeding first. Carlisle was nowhere near.

I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I went back to the bathroom and took out a towel and a washcloth.

I went back to Bella and cleaned her face. When I was done I bandaged her head making sure not to hurt her in any way. When I was done I called Carlisle and told him what had happened. I went downstairs and noticed that all of the others were gone too.

I went back to Bella and waited for Carlisle to arrive.

Carlisle POV

When Jasper called and said that Bella was hurt I left work immediately. I drove home faster than usual.

I arrived home and was already hit by the scent of blood. I rushed upstairs and found Jasper talking to Bella.

"Hey you two"

"Hey Dad" Bella whispered hoarsely.

"We can't leave you alone for a second, sweets?"

"I'm sorry" she whispered. I exanimate the wound and it looked quite good. I gave her some painkillers and went outside and talked with Jasper.

"You used venom to close the wound."

"I didn't use much Carlisle. I swear… I just…."

"You did a good job. It was a right thing to do. She wouldn't be this calm if you used too much. I'm proud of you." I laid my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"Really?"

"Yes. You did the right thing Jasper and it didn't harm her. But have you found out what happened?"

"She said she was suddenly feeling bad and when she wanted to came out she fell."

"Did she eat?"

"I well I don't know."

"We better get her something to eat than."

"Do you think she didn't eat on purpose?"

"What I know is that Esme overheard a conversation she was having with Alice this afternoon. She said she didn't feel beautiful anymore. I don't know more. But maybe she just can't handle the change Jasper. She had an athletic body before and now her body gets used to no training."

"I know we talked about it this afternoon but I didn't think it was this bad. I better go and talk to her."

I went downstairs to make Bella something to eat.

Jasper POV

When I opened the door to our bedroom I had to fight for control. I wanted to scream at her, slap her, do whatever it took to understand her. She was reading a book when I came in and looked up.

"We need to talk." I said it a little harsher than I meant to.

"Ok. Is something wrong?" she looked scared.

"Yes" again too harsh. _Jasper thinks about control_.

"Bella did you eat something today? I mean not just the breakfast and the ice-cream?"

"I …. No."

"Why not? Why didn't you say something when we got home. You know I forget to feed you sometimes, yes I know. Don't give me that look. You're not a pet. But Bella I have to make sure you eat and sometimes I forget. I have to be sure that in this case you make yourself clear to me and tell me. So why didn't you say something?" I sighed.

"I didn't want to eat. It's only gonna make me fat."

"No it won't. Bella please understand. I love you. I love the way your body looks and you are not fat. Your body is changing. That's true. But it only makes you more attractive. If you could only feel I feel. If you could only understand how hard it is for me to lay next to you ever night and not be able to touch you. You don't know how it felt when I touched you earlier this day. Your warm skin under my finger, the way you moaned my name. But Bella I will never get to love you properly if you risk your life like this. Just imagine what could've happened if I weren't here! You could be dead. Lying on the bathroom floor bleeding. I would… I couldn't live with myself. I don't ever want to lose you!" I shook her trying to make her understand just how much she meant to me. I looked into her eyes and she had tears in them.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you Jasper. What if you will find something better than me?"

I cut her off with a kiss. This was ridiculous. Something better couldn't happen. And if I couldn't have her I didn't want anything else.

I kissed her roughly this time letting my hands roam her body.

"No one else but you can make me feel this way Bella. No one." I laid her back on the bed and hovered above her. I slowly kissed down her neck and sucked on her skin. The marks on her shoulders were still there and I kissed them lovingly.

I shoved her shirt upwards. Desperately wanting to get rid of it. She didn't wear anything underneath it and as soon as the shirt left her she tried to cover herself up. But I wouldn't have that. I took her wrists and held her arms above her. "You don't have to be ashamed Bella. Look at you. You're so beautiful. See the way your body reacts to me. Your body is calling for me. Begging to be touched." I slipped one hand down to her breast and started playing with her nipple. She moaned my name and in moved my hand to the other breast. I let my mouth wander over the sweet skin of her stomach until I reached her pants. I liked along her skin. From hip to hip. I could already smell her arousal and couldn't wait any longer. I had to taste her.

I slipped down her pants and nestled my head between her legs. I slowly ran a finger between her folds. To my surprise Bella didn't move an inch and for a second I thought she passed out. But she was watching me! She was curious to see what would come next. I looked into her eyes and slowly liked up her folds. A sweet moan escaped her lips but she held my gaze. I repeated my action and soon started nipping on her clit. She ran her hands into my hair and when she started massaging my scalp I purred.

This was too much for her and she came. I licked her clean and lay next to her lazily running circles on her stomach. She was spent. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Never doubt my want for you Bella. Never again. I love you. You and your body. One day I will make love to you and I will show you how beautiful you truly are."

She was too spent to say anything. She just snuggled closer to me and soon fell asleep.

I could still taste her on my lips and I could just hope she would let me repeat that again soon.


	9. Chapter 9

_**So my dear readers,**_

_**it took me a while to post the next chapter but I hope that the almost 3000 words make up for that. I probably keep writing this story from now on so that I can finish up with one of my stories. But maybe not. Anyway. I will post the next chapter to this story tomorrow evening (German time).**_

_**Now on to the story and if you want me to post the next chapter sooner you'll have to drown me in reviews!**_

_**Love & hugs**_

_**banygirl03**_

**Jasper POV**

I held Bella the whole night. A few times Carlisle would come into our room and look after her. The whole family was worried. Emmett sat infront of our door the whole night. I could hear Esme cleaning up the kitchen. She always did that when she was worried. Rosalie was in the garage and working on the Jeep, while Alice pushed her credit card to the maximum with online shopping.

Oh why couldn't Bella see herself as clear as we did? I felt how Alice was jealous of Bella just like Rosalie was. True we are seen as the most beautiful creatures to any human. But as vampires we could ourselves 'normal'. Just like to humans looking at each other. There wasn't anything magical about us. But Bella was a natural beauty. Her mind, body and soul captured men on her own. She didn't the vampire-beauty for this. God only knows what she will look like when she is changed.

I still worked on her surprise and tomorrow I would have a meeting with an architect from Washington. The family had decided to rebuild our basement a little. It had a few rooms and we wanted to demolish a few of the walls, keep all our packed up stuff in just one room and make a big dancing room with mirrors and parquet and all that Bella would need for dancing. The man convinced me they would be able to that in just one week if we could move out for that time. So we all planned a trip. We would be on summer break soon and we would take Bella to Isle Esme for a little while.

I had already talked to Charlie about that and he loved the idea. Another problem for me was that school would end for me this year. Actually we intended on me going to college but since Bella still had a year of school before dance-school I would stay of course. So right now I was looking for a job after school. Something to keep me occupied while Bella was at school. A law firm in Port Angeles was searching for someone for the account staff. I applied and got accepted. I would get to work from home and that was best.

But what really had me worried was Mike Newton. With me out of the way he could do as he pleased. At least that's what Edward could read from him. But Edward already promised to look after Bella since most of his classes were with her.

I felt Bella stir in my arms and looked down to see her open her eyes.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hey...." she sighed and snuggled deeper into my chest. I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. It always took Bella a while to get her brain to function. She always explained it like turning on a chain-saw. Sometimes it work at the first start but if you haven't used it for a while it takes more tries.

"my head hurts like hell." I heard her whisper. And the second she said it Carlisle was in our room with a tray full of food and painkillers.

"Here, angel. Eat first and take on of these afterward. You should get dressed after breakfast because I'll drive to the hospital and take you with me to do some test and see if everything is alright with you." Bella only nodded.

Carlisle set the tray in front of her and left the room. Emmett was still sitting infront of the door and looking at Bella. When she looked up she saw his sad face. He was beating himself up over this. Ever since we came back from LA he felt like Bella didn't want to be here.

Bella gave him a weak smile and patted the spot next to her feet. Emmett got up and sat at the end of the bed. Together we watched Bella eat.

"Emmett stop it please." Bella whispered.

"What am I doing?"

"You're looking worried and you beat yourself up over my mistake. Please it has nothing to do with me living here with you. OK?" she said.

"But ever since Charlie left you're not the same. You smile less and now that."

"Its not because of Charlie."

"Than what is it?"

"OK I'll try to explain. You know I always danced right? And now I don't do that anymore. But my body is changing because of this. I was always very thin and now I'm gaining a lot of weight and I can't take that. It'll be better as soon as I loose some weight." she said and I was stunned. Lose weight??????

"Emmett. Go please." I said.

"Oh boy someones going to get punished." he said and left.

"What are you talking about Bella? Lose weight?"

"Well I decided to put myself on a diet."

"No."

"Yes."

"No I won't allow that. Damn it Bella. Why can't you see yourself clearly? You are beautiful. Stop making yourself down. You have a healthy weight and I won't allow you to lose any weight."

"But this is my body. Jasper I don't feel good about myself and.... people will start talking about me."

"Exactly. All your life you had to be perfect. You had to be thin and athletic. But Bella I want you to enjoy your life. Eat candy as much as you can and don't care what others say about you. Can't juts....be.... for a while?"

"But what if it gets out of hand? What if I will get fat?"

"Oh Bella. This is stupid. Just because you eat you won't get fat. Esme is cooking healthy food all the time and you're not just sitting around. Maybe we could find something to keep you moving. How about we buy bicycles? We could drive around with them. That would keep you in shape as well!"

"That sound nice." Bella smiled.

"And we got the Wii... we'll drive to the mall and by that sports packet as well. You can do yoga and tennis and I don't know what else. How does that sound?"

"Oh Jasper. I love you. You take such good care of me."

"Bella, I know it is to early but somehow I think of you as my wife already. And I was raised to take of my wife. It's my job to keep you safe and happy. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry for my behavior. I didn't mean to be so....."

"Its alright. We'll work this out. But there is something else I wanted to ask you" I said.

"Sure.."

"the family planned a trip to Isle Esme this summer right after graduation. And we want you to come with us. We can sit on the beach and sun bath and we can swim and do whatever you want."

"Isle Esme?"

"Yes it was a gift from Carlisle to Esme."

"Wow. That is amazing. But you really want me there? It sound like this is a family thing."

"Bella you are family."

"OK. Than I would love to come. Maybe Emmett can show me how to snorkel." she smiled at the door and winked at me. And a second later the door burst open and Emmett stood there with a big goofy grin.

"Really?????" he smiled.

"Of course. Who else is better at this than a big brother bear`? Oh can you catch fish with your hand like a real bear???" Bella smiled.

"I sure can babes."

Bella ate the rest of her breakfast and than went to shower. I insisted that she at least let me sit next to the shower. During her shower Bella started singing and it was a beautiful sound but as soon as she remembered that I was there she stopped and felt embarrassed. This time I let it go.

A little while later Bella and I climbed into her car while Carlisle took his and we drove to the hospital.

Carlisle did a few test and I waited outside though I could hear every word. Apparently everything was alright.

When Bella came out again she smiled at me and I knew it was her silent question if she needed to explain anything. I juts shook my head and held my hand out for her.

"So Angel, what would you like to do now? I know Carlisle insisted on you taking it lightly and that you should rest a lot but I thought we could get you something to eat from the Chinese place and go grab a movie from the store and than head home to watch it in bed? What do yo think?" I asked.

"Sure. Sounds good." Bella answered but it sounded a little sad.

"Whats wrong? We could also do something else if you like?"

"Its not that. I just....well I've been acting very weird lately and I think I should make up for that. But I just don't know how Jasper. I never intended to hurt you or the others but it seems like this is all I ever do." she sobbed.

"Oh sweetheart. Come here" I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back. I could sense that there was something else going on.

"Tell me....." I whispered.

"You know... all my life I had to be perfect and I always had to be the cute little princess. I was never allowed to just be. My mom took care of what I wore, what I ate , said and what I did. But the dancing.....that was a time when I could juts be me. I was so good at it because I worked harder than anyone else. It was my freedom-card. I knew that if I only worked hard enough I could become part of a world-tour and be away from my mom. I would earn enough money so that Charlie wouldn't have to work anymore. That was my biggest dream. And I see your family and I wonder why mine hasn't been this way. Why couldn't I grow up with a real mom and dad, playtime's at the park and movie nights at home?"

"we're not perfect Bella. It may appear that way but we aren't. All of us come from a different backround and we all have our troubles. We fight a lot over things that a not worth it. But Carlisle and Esme always make sure we never let a day pass without letting each member of the family know how much we love them. We know we can depend on each other. And you are part of that family now. The reason that Emmett is so upset is because he can't help you. He doesn't know how to make you happy and he doesn't know how to handle it when you cry because his inner demon is telling him to protect his own. You are the sister he never had. The other girls don't need protection. But you do. In his eyes you are a breakable little girl with a broken past, a broken soul and all he wants to do is lock you inside his arms and never let you face the world because it's cruel and harsh. And I do know that feeling. Because I feel the same way. If I could I would steal you away from everything and build you your own little world."

"Oh Jasper. You don't need to do so. I appreciate that but you don't have to. You're right. I have a broken past but when I moved here I was happy and when we started dating I was even happier. Your family is all I need and I couldn't live anymore if I lost any of you. I I also do seek Emmett's protection because after all he is my brother bear. And when we come home I will tell him that. Thank you!" she smiled again and I that made me happy. Maybe all that Bella needed was a little bit of assurance.

**Emmett POV**

The three of them had been gone for quite a while now and I was getting worried. What if something had happened to Bella? I should have listened more closely last night.

Everyone always thought I took life easy I didn't. Not if it involved my little baby sister. Every since she came into my life everything seemed different. She just had an effect on the family. Lately I had spent a lot of time with Edward talking about his sister and I realized what I had truly missed out on as a young boy. But now I think god gave me the chance to be a good big brother to Bella.

Last night as I was sitting at their door I started singing "Over the rainbow" by Ella Fitzgerald. I always liked that song. Even as a guy. And I remembered the times Rosalie and I would listen to that song when she was sad or hurt by her past. It would make her pain go away and it made my pain go away so I sang that song for Bella as well hoping she would be healed soon.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the car pull up but when I sensed someone staring at me I turned around and saw Bella.

"Hey baby sis. How did it go? Everything alright?" I asked with a false smile and opened my arms. I had the need to feel her near, in my arms. Bella walked up to me and sat down on my lap her face away from me staring at the video game I was playing. Even though I was a big guy Bella and I fit perfectly into the big lounge chair we bought for hours of video games.

Bella rested her head on my shoulder and sighed while I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"the bad doctor said I was just fine. I'm supposed to rest and take it lightly. And you know the worst of all this?"

"No. tell me."

"that doc is living right here to control if I follow his orders." she sighed again.

I had to chuckle at that. "Well that is truly bad."

"Emmett there is something I have to tell you"

"OK. Go ahead!" I was scared.

"Well I wanted to apologies. I haven't been well lately. But what is really horrible is that I haven't be a good little sister. I just wanted you to know I love you. And I hope I can still count on my big brother. I need a little protection from the world from time to time and I hope you will keep me safe?" she whispered.

"Oh baby Bells, there is nothing in the world I would do more gladly. Well except for screwing Rose."

"Well I don't want to be part of that so let me know before." she laughed.

"I'll do that. So what is the plan now?" I laughed.

"well Jasper and I bought Pizza for me and we got a movie. We wanted to watch it up in our room since the others went hunting. You and Rose are very welcome to watch with us. Uh we could make a big slumber party. We could set up beds in the theater and we could all watch movies. What do you think?"

"Yeah that sound cool" I snuggled her closer to me and sighed, lying my head against hers.

We stayed like that for a while.

"Hey whats up with you two?" Jasper asked from the doorway. I turned Bella and myself around what made Bella laugh a little.

"Oh nothings. Just some cuddling between sister and brother. We discussed our new plans for tonight. Bells and I ware up more a slumber party in our theater."

"OK. So we should set up everything. Bells and Rosalie can change into something comfortable that while."

"Cool." Bella said and got up. "Rosie??" she shouted and a second later she was right next to her.

"We should get dresses for the party."

"Yap. Time for girl talk than."

The girls left to get changed and Jasper and I moved everything around in the home cinema. We collected all the pillows and blankets we could find, moved the spare mattresses in there and set up food and drinks for Bella. We got a few movies and pulled the first one in.

"So how did the talk with Bella go?"

"Good."

"Hm."

"Thank you. I know you must have told her about my feelings and I'm glad you did. I know you all thinks that I go around life and always am happy. But I'm not. I do breed sometimes and I do need a little assurance. I guess I just need a new goal in life. And right now that goal is making Bella happy."

"I know how you feel Emmett. She's my everything. After I graduate I'm going to ask her to marry me. I want to marry her on that beach on the island."

"Cool."

We had come to an understanding.

After 30 minutes we were all collected and lay out on the floor and started the movies.

_**Pretty please; give me some love …......... **_


	10. Chapter 10

.com/watch?v=Em1XUQ695nw Just something that makes my day when I'm feeling bad!!!!

.?articleId=281474978175425 For all those beautiful girls that read my story and think they have to change. Even a star isn't perfect. I think this earns a little respect from the lady!

Chapter 10

**Jasper POV**

It was 2 days after my graduation. We had packed up all the stuff we needed. Charlie had been here all week and flew home today. Bella and I would be flying to our holiday tomorrow morning at 6, the others would come a week later. They wanted to give us a little alone time but also because Esme wanted to talk to the architect about some things he should do on the house.

Bella and I were just on our way home from the airport. Bella was listening to her Ipod and looked out of the window. Since we've said our goodbyes to Charlie she hadn't said a word.

"Bella, darlin', are you alright?" I asked after I pulled on one of her earplugs till it fell down.

"Hm.... sure." she answered.

"Tell me, sugar. Whats up?"

"I just....it's so hard to see Charlie leave again." she sighed.

"I know but just think about our holiday. We'll have a lot of fun and when we come back we'll spend another week in LA!" I kissed her hand and hoped that would cheer her up a little.

"You know...my mum called yesterday. She wanted to know how I was doing and how school had been for me so far.... and she invited me to her as well."

"That does sound nice but I guess it wasn't that nice huh? Would you like to go?"

"I don't know. I guess I would like that. But I want you to come with me if I go." she looked right into my eyes as if she was afraid I would reject her.

"Of course I would." I smiled at her and she smiled back, put the earplug in again and closed her eyes. After a while she was asleep.

**Bella POV**

it had been an exciting week for me. I had to take care of Charlie and pack my back. And on top of that I had a horrible phone call from my mum. I was happy that Jasper decided to go with me. I would call her when I was in LA and maybe we could go from there to NY.

I remembered falling asleep in the car but when I woke up I was alone in the bedroom I shared with Jasper. Next to me was a folded card.

My beloved Darling,

you looked so peaceful in your dreams that I didn't want to wake you up. The family went on a hunting trip near to the house. I hope to be home before you wake up but just in case I don't I wrote you the note.

Remember that all my dreams revolve around you and that I count every second until I'm right next to you again.

In everlasting love

JW

I folded the card again and stretched myself. I got up and went to take a shower when I looked into the mirror I saw that my hair could actually use a cut. And just as I was about to my telephone it started beeping.

'Made you and appointment at the hair salon in Port Angeles at 3. Already told them everything they need to know! Enjoy!! Alice'

That evil little pixie. Sometimes it was hard to live with her. But I was actually happy for her talent.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 11 so I took a quick shower and got dressed into jeans, high heels and a top. Over it I wore my leather jacket.

By the time I was done it was a little after 12 so I decided to drive to the Diner and grab a muffin. The talk with Jasper and Emmett really made me realize that there was nothing wrong with me. I decided to take it lightly. I would eat like always and do a little sports nearby.

Carlisle had already attested me that I wouldn't be able to go to sports this year as well so I could had to find a new class. I decided to go the extra literature class. They read and discussed old classics.

I got out into the garage and noticed that my car was no where to be seen and than my phone vibrated again.

'Rose had to take it to the mechanics. Take Emmett Jeep. Keys on the board next to the door. A-"

The Jeep??? Was that woman crazy??? But I didn't have another choice. So I got the keys and slid into the drivers seat. Gosh it already looked big standing infront of it but sitting here it looked like a castle on wheels.

Just as I was about to start my phone rang again.

'Be careful. I love you. JW'

'If you hurt my baby I won't warn you before Rose and I f****. Be careful. YOU CAN DO THIS!!!! EMMETT'

I took another deep breath and started the car. Getting out if the garage was a little tricky. But maybe I was just too nervous but once I was driving for a while I realized that it was actually quite cool.

I arrived right on time for my appointment and really enjoyed it.

The hair stylist was called Marc and he obviously was VERY gay. He gossiped with me like an old lady and he told he me he once saw me on one of my shows on Broadway.

All the while he cut and even dyed my hair.

But I loved what he made of my hair. It now looked a little brighter all together. Almost like caramel. But he also but a few highlights in. I really did look good. I just hoped Jasper would like it.

After I was done I had to sign autograph for Marc and he took a picture with me. He told me he would hang it up in the salon.

I drove back home but stopped at the local supermarket to get a few things for dinner. I knew Esme always kept everything at home but today I felt like cooking something out of hand.

When I got home I went up to my room and changed into an old sweater and pulled my hair into a ponytail and than started cooking.

The others were still not back but I hoped they wouldn't take that long. When I was done coking I made myself a plate and sat down at the big table and for the first time I noticed how I alone I really was.

Of course I loved Jasper but there were things even he couldn't give me. Not even the others. I had found a new family but I didn't share a past with them. I didn't really miss my mom but I did miss my dad.

I missed the dinner times we had together. We would talk about the day and somewhere through dinner I would push meat over on his plate and he would let me steal things from his plate and even when I cleaned up afterwards he was there. He wouldn't help me but he would sit either on the table talking to me or he would watch a game. But he was just there. And every now and there he would come into the kitchen and lay a hand on my shoulder.

I pushed my plate away and lay me head on my arms and let silent tears slip from my eyes. Why did I have to take all this upon my shoulders? I loved my new family but why couldn't I be completely happy? They did all they could. During dinner Jasper always used to sit next to me.

And suddenly it dawned on me. It wasn't my situation that made me so depressive. I only felt that kind of pain when Jasper was away.

Suddenly I felt someone touch my head and I shot up. "Jasper" I sighed and let myself fall into his arms.

"I'm so sorry. It took us longer. I won't ever leave you alone for this long. I promise." he whispered into my ears. Suddenly he pushed me back a little and opened the ponytail I still had and brushed my hair out with his fingers. "You look absolutely beautiful, my goddess. I don't think I tell you that enough sometimes. I love the new hair." he smiled and captured my lips with his before I could protest.

"Shit Bells you do look fucking hot! Ow! Rosie!" I suddenly heard from behind me. I turned around and saw the whole family standing there.

They all complimented me to the new hair and we sat down at the table. Jasper pushed the plate infront of me again and gave me the fork.

"Well Bella I guess we have to tell you something" Carlisle suddenly said.

"We had to wait for you to get behind your depression on your own so we knew for sure you felt that way. And when Alice saw you today we had to stay away as long as possible."

"Why what is wrong with me?"

"Nothings is wrong Angel, you just mated with me" Jasper said

"What?"

"Well technically it is easy: When two souls find the missing peace to on another they mate. It barely happens for humans because their feelings are not strong enough to last but is seems like you can feel stronger than most humans."

"So what does that mean????"

"It means that you are connected to Jasper. He is supposed to take care of you and protect you just as you are to protect him. Whenever you two are separated you will feel this kind of pain and depression because it is in your nature to be with your mate. You can learn how to train this feeling but it will take a while."

"Are you all....mates?"

"Yes. We are all connected to the other."

"Wow. This is freaky. Will it have a side-effect?"

"Like?"

"I don't know. I won't grow a tail now will I??? oh gosh if that's happens I'm never going to find jeans again!"

"No goddess you will stay the same. You just have to get used to me being a little more protective with you. My mind recognizes that you are weaker than I am and that you need a lot more protection so my senses open up a little a more. I will get more sensitive to your feelings and your reactions. And when I sense that something is wrong I will go on autopilot I will protect you in every possible way."

"You should tell her EVERYTHING jazz!"

"what? What else is there???"  
"Well it also means that Jasper will be more sexual about you now."

I swallowed hard and looked up at Jasper. "Care to explain?"

"Well I already told you that we are very sexual creatures but with our mates its even worse. Everything in me will tell me to mark you as mine and everything in me want to give you pleasure. So when I feel you lusting after me my body will tell me to give into this and give you what you want. But I will tune it down as much as possible."

"well...my own personal sex slave...."

that got them all laughing. "bells you really rock!" Emmett smiled at me.

"So let me get this right: If I suddenly lust after ice-cream will you get it for me even if we were...lets say...on an airplane without any of it in sight?"

"Well that would be bad because my nature would tell me to get it but my rational minds will tells me to protect my nature. So I would just make you lust after something I could give you."

"Cool."

I tried it out anyway. I had already eaten most of plate and was up for bed and ice – cream. I brought out the strongest emotions I could for those two things and suddenly saw Jasper's eyes turn black. He took my hand and walked me into the kitchen. He made me ice cream and than rushed me up to bed.

This would be a lot of fun.

Jasper POV

I didn't know how to take all this. Bella was still human and her needs were not as controlled as a vampires. I would have to find a way to stay in control when she did lust after me.

Right now we were sitting om our bed and I was reading her from one of my civil war books. Bella had eaten the ice cream and now rested her her head on my chest while I ran my hand through her hair. She did look like a goddess now. Tomorrow we would fly out to Isle Esme and we would be all alone.

Suddenly I got the feeling to kiss Bella. She reached her head up and looked up at me.

"You're a bad little girl!" I smiled and tickled her. I turned her onto her back and threw the book next t the bed. I hovered over her and looked into her eyes. She was totally relaxed.

I kissed her forehead, down on her nose to her cheek and than her lips. I let my tongue slip over her bottom lip and Bella moaned and opened herself up.

I lightly touched her tongue with mine and soon we were fighting over control. When she needed to breathe I started kissing down her neck to her shoulder while my hand pushed up her shirt. I slipped it over her head and there she lay before me in just her bra and the jeans. I quickly slipped them off juts like my shirt.

Bella wrapped her legs around my hips and pushed against me when I kissed her again. I felt her hand travel down my chest and touch my scars. But she wasn't disgusted. She was feeling pain. I had to vanish it. So I started kissing down to her breast.

I lightly traced the outside of her breast and than slipped my fingers behind her back to open her bra. When it was finally off I took one nipple into my mouth. Lightly sucking on it and taking it between my teeth pulling on it.

"Jazzy" Bella's sighed and ran her hand further down to my jeans and opened the first button.

I stopped what I was doing and looked into her eyes. She wasn't ready but she needed more.

I let her open up my jeans and slipped them off.

Bella rubbed herself against me when I started playing with her nipples again. The more I played the harder she would rub herself against me. And suddenly I felt it: she was bringing herself to climax this way. I stopped what I was doing and looked down at her.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her gently

"with everything." she whispered back.

I rolled us over and slipped Bella's panties off as well as my boxers.

Bella looked frightened for a second but I ran my hand down her back and pushed her closer to me. "Don't be afraid. I know you're not ready but let me bring you the pleasure you deserve. Please?" I kissed her neck again and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

I sat Bella over my erection and kept a tight grip on her waist. And every so slowly I started moving her back and forth again. Bella bit her lip and I took one hand from her hip to slip it over her lips. I wanted her to scream if she wanted to. "Let it out goddess. Don't ever hide it" I whispered.

Bella leaned up a little and started moving on her own and soon I could feel her cumming.

She rubbed herself furiously on me and when she came she made the most adorable and sex sound I ever heard. That sound got to me as well and I came all over my stomach.

Bella slumped against me and I held her as tight as I could.

After a while Bella lifted her head and looked at me. "Did you not...didn't you enjoy it?" she suddenly asked.

"how can you think that?" I was shocked.

"Well you're still...." and than I noticed I was still fully erected.

"Oh. That's not the reason. Well as a vampire I can go on and on and on and on and on..."

"I get it!" she laughed. She pushed herself up on her knees and tried to get up but I held her close and when she struggled to get free it happened. I slipped into her until I felt her hymen......

Hihihi.....

I know I'm being real mean...but I do want you to keep reading and write me lots and lots of reviews.

So here we go....leave me some love!

Love & hugs

banygirl03


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jasper POV

I was looking up into Bella's eyes and saw the shock. What should I do? Bella didn't seem to be ready, at least her mind, but her body was. I stroked her hair back and looked at her and suddenly she let herself sink down on me.

I broke through her hymen and could feel the blood before I even smelled it. But that was something I had to worry about later. The worst feeling was the pain from Bella. I send her a wave of calm and turned her around as fast as possible.

"shh its alright it will be over in just a second." I whispered to Bella and kissed her. I let my love, thankfulness and lust wash over her and a second later she lifted her hips signaling me to move.

I pulled out slowly and pushed back in at the same pace. All the while I kept my gaze locked with Bella. Her eyes were staring intensely at me and she had a small smile on her lips.

I kissed her neck and kept stroking her hair while I started to move at a faster pace. Bella started moaning and sighing my name and she looked like an angel underneath me. I hadn't planned to let it happen like this but this was perfect. Bella felt amazing and I had to concentrate.

"Jasper I'm so close.....please" she whispered.

"What is it? What do you want?" I whispered back

"faster...." she sighed and I happily obliged.

I could feel her tightening around me and let a hand run down her body, playing with her nipple for a second and than moved down further until I reached her clit. I lightly brushed my fingers over it and a few seconds later I felt Bella explode around me, taking me with her.

Seeing Bella like this was a dream. Her eyes were ripped open, her lips parted and formed to a slight O. she had goosebumps all over her arms and than she fell against the pillow and had the most beautiful smile on her lips.

I softly ran my fingers across her cheek and over her lips and brushed her hair out of her face. I kept stroking her face until she opened her eyes. I kissed her one more time.

I rolled off of her and rested her against me. Bella let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"For what?"

"For making me feel this way. For not rejecting me."

"Thank you" I whispered

"For what?"

"For letting me make you feel that way. For not rejecting me. For trusting me." I smiled. Bella gave a little giggle but she was way to tired to say anything anymore. I felt her drift of to sleep and went to get a warm washcloth and a towel.

I cleaned Bella off as best as I could, mostly removing the blood and dried her off. When I came back into the room Bella was lying on her stomach.

The blanket had fallen down her body and now lay barley on her ass. I could see the beautiful curves that made me sigh every time I looked at her. Bella was truly beautiful. And now that we had made love for the first time I hoped to have many more chances to show her just how beautiful she was to me.

I sat down on the chair in the corner of the room and just watched Bella. Her head lay upon one of her arms and she had a small smile on her lips. Her hair looked a little bit tangled but still beautiful. Form outside the moon was starting to get to its fullest and lit the room into a beautiful silver shine that made Bella's skin glow. The tan she had when she came here was almost gone but I had found out that she used some kind of bronzing-shower-gel.

I got up and sat next to Bella on the floor. I ran a finger down her spine and smiled when she sighed. She lightly lifted her arm and I slipped underneath it. For the rest of the night I just watched her sleep, comfortable for the first time since I've been changed. Right now I felt like my inner beast was satisfied. Everything was right again and I had a new mission.

I woke Bella up at 3:30 at night and she was a little grumpy.

"I really don't wanna get up." she mumbled into my shoulder.

"I know angel, but we have to shower and get ready for our flight." I whispered.

"Promise me you'll keep the light of in the bathroom?" she asked me in an adorable sleepy voice.

"Of course baby" I laughed.

I carried Bella into the bathroom were I had ran a bath for her. I lit up some candles and sat Bella into the water with me. After a while she started to wake up.

"Did last night really happen Jasper?"

"If you mean that we made love than yes." I smiled as I washed her hair,

"And you don't regret it?"

"of course not angel. How could I? You gave me the most amazing thing on earth. Do you regret it?"

"Not a single second. I'm so happy it happened." she turned around lightly and kissed me.

We kissed for a little while longer but soon Bella settled against my chest again. She was way to tired and sore to start anything now. I washed her hair and body softly and assured her that she didn't have to return the favor.

Afterward I dried her off and she dried her hair and put it into a loose bun and went into the bedroom and stood infront of our closet.

When I appeared next to her she just let her towel drop and looked at me. I had to bite back a moan. How could she do this to me?

I lightly slapped her ass which made her shriek. "Get dressed you sex kitten! No time for this. But when we get to the island I plan on ravishing you the WHOLE time while we are alone." I whispered into her ear as I kissed her neck and ran my hand along her body. I slipped a finger between her folds and felt that she was ready for me again.

"Jazzy don't do this to me! You're not being a gentleman!" she sighed.

"Sorry ma'am but you started this...."

"I know I know......OK lets get dressed."

Bella put on some cotton panties and a matching bra. She also wore a pair of light blue jeans and a top over it. On top of this she wore one of my blazer jackets, where she pulled the sleeves up to her elbow. She also grabbed a scarf an hung it loosely around her neck. Like always she looked beautiful.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. I put on my cowboy boots and grabbed a leather jacket.

When I turned around Bella was standing infront of her shoes. She had oh so many shoes.......

"Whats wrong Angel?"

"Should I wear the black ballerinas or the black high heels?"

"I vote the high heels but you have to wear what is more comfortable."

"Why high heels?"

"They push your beautiful behind up in the most delicious way....."

"OK so the high heels." Bella grinned and pulled out a pair of shoes and slipped them on. Now she was almost up to my heights. I wrapped my arms around her and whirled her around our bedroom which made her love.

"Oh Angel....you don't know how much I love you. I promise to make you happy for the rest of our lives."

"How does forever sound? Can you make me happy forever?"

"Forever....I love that sound...." I crashed my lips to hers.

"I will open the door now....please be dressed and separated...." we heard Emmett's voice from outside the door. "Oh Rosie....stop slapping me!" "than stop talking such bullshit!"

Bella silently walked up to the door. The two of them were so wrapped up in their discussion that they didn't even sensed her. Suddenly she yanked the door open and screamed "Guys!". Emmett pulled Rosalie behind his back and growled at Bella. She obviously frightened him.

The only problem was that his reaction caused me to go on over-drive. I ran to Bella pushed her behind my back and hissed at Emmett. "Touch my mate and I'll kill you!"

Rosalie had already come back to her senses an was touching Emmett arm. "Em, baby, please, Bella just made a joke! Calm down."

Emmett turned to Rosalie and smiled.

"Angel! Don't ever do that again!" I turned around and said to Bella. She still looked scared to death and suddenly she threw herself into my arms.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you two so mad." she sobbed.

"Baby relax. We are not mad. You just cause a Mate – reflex."

Emmett had a sad look on his face and suddenly approached Bella and opened his arms. He pulled her into a death bear hug and rubbed her back. "Its OK Baby Bells. That really was a great joke. I'm sorry!" he said into her hair and pulled her away a little.

"Come on now Bella. Its time for your breakfast and than you're going to leave for sex-holidays! Ouch! Rosie!"

I pulled Bella to my side and walked her down to the kitchen shaking my head. "These two will never change. For almost 50 years I have to listen to them "Smack" "Ouch Rosie" "Don't talk that stuff". Maybe she should use something harder than her hand...."

Bella just giggled and squeezed my side. And even though I could barely feel it it was still a nice thing to do of her. Something so normal.

After Bella ate Emmett drove us to the airport. They sat us up in the front and we went to check in. We still had a little time so I bought Bella a coke and we sat down. Bell leaned against me while I stroked her hair.

I could feel a few guys jealousy and send them death glares. After a while they called our flight and we sat down in first class. Bella soon was asleep and slept throughout the whole flight.

I had a hard time keeping her awake long enough to get to the boat. We've now been traveling almost 10 hours and Bella was more exhausted than tired.

"Come one baby just a few more minutes till we're at the boat. Can you last that long?"

"Hmm...I'll try."

Something was wrong with her. She was way too tired.

"Bella baby are you sure you're OK?"

"Yes just sleepy. I guess the stress of the past months just got to me now."

that seemed plausible. I got us onto the boat that would take us to the island and soon Bella went to sit beside me. The sun was already settling down and covered the ocean into a beautiful orange color.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Bella asked.

"Not as beautiful as you are but it sure looks pretty."

the rest of the boat trip went by in silence.

After 2 hours we arrived there. I helped Bella off the boat and grabbed our luggage. Bella was looking at the small cabin and smiled. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the cabin. I unlocked the door and went inside.

_**Huh!**_

_**You guys threatened me! That's so mean!!!!!!! But I was still a good little girl and kept writing. I didn't want to leave you hanging so I wrote a little faster. Anyway I guess I'll post the next chapter Wednesday or Thursday. Depends on how much time I have to write. **_

_**Now leave me some love …...**_

_**love & hugs**_

_**banygirl03**_


End file.
